Move Bessy Move The Grapejuice Revolution
by Hotaru Winner
Summary: A new mission sends the G boys to a small town north of the middle of nowhere. They find themselves surrounded by cows, corn, and the five oddest girls they've ever met. Read on to see what happens!
1. Default Chapter

Warnings: The people in this are real...they are me, my friends, and teachers at my high school, and people that exist in real life. No names have been changed but if you're in it and you don't want to be, let me know and I'll change your name. I claim no rights to the characters in the show so you can't sue me for that. Actually go ahead and try, I'm a college student, you'll never get anything out of me...bwahahahaha!!! This story was a spoof to try to spice up our deadbeat town by imagining the G-boys there. It was never supposed to leave my CD but a friend decided she wanted it posted for her viewing pleasure. So anyways, don't hurt me...this is probably one of the worse thing I've ever written and if I didn't love her so much, it would remain hidden away from the eyes of humanity forever. 

Rating: R-mostly for language and other stuff...no lemons...I never got around to sticking those in..sorry

Spoilers: none, this is good old fashioned stupidity

Other Warnings: 5 completely straight pilots...you won't find any yaoi here. The songs should be labeled where they come into the story so I don't think I have to worry about that. 

  
  


Move, Bessy, Move!

(The Grape Juice Revolution)

  
  
  
  


"Tell me again." Duo Maxwell said, looking around at the desolate area "Why are we here?"

Heero Yuy hopped down from the cockpit of the Wing Zero "OZ is hiding many of their main thinkers in a school. Our mission is to find them and destroy them. We have already been enrolled; Duo, Quatre, Wufei, and myself are sophomores. Trowa, you're a junior."

"Don't tell me this is another all boys school." Duo moaned, "Is there such a thing as being babe-deprived?" 

Wufei Chang forced himself to stop glaring at a nearby cow "Maxwell, if you paid half the attention you gave to your girlfriends on our missions...." He sighed and went back to glaring at the small herd of cows that had begun to gather around the Gundams.

"Why isn't anyone answering my questions?" Duo whined

"It's a public school." Quatre Raberba Winner answered coming over, a stray dog at his heals "Kindergarten through twelfth. It's co-ed so that should make you happy." 

"Just don't get too involved." Trowa Barton warned, "You'll just have to leave whoever you find behind and forget them."

"Give me a break." Duo protested "I haven't been around any girls for the past three months except for Relena." He shuddered 

"Just remember, you're here on a mission, not on vacation." Heero reminded him

"Nobody said we couldn't have a little fun off to the side." Duo shot him a saucy grin

"Now how are we supposed to get to the house?" Wufei asked, "I don't see anything except these stupid cows."

Duo gave his best imitation of a Tarzan yell and hopped on the back of one "Giddiup Bessy!" He cried "Come on, move already. Don't you even know what Giddiup means? Move you stupid cow!"

The cow just stood there, ignoring the boy on her back and eyeing the other four curiously while swishing her tail and chewing her cud. Every so often she would give out an occasional moo when the boy on her back got a little too rough for her liking.

Trowa noticed a strange lump in a pile of hay. Uncovering it, he found a truck with a license in the front seat in his name. He climbed in the drivers seat and pulled it into drive. This wasn't as hard as some people made it out to be. It was just like piloting Heavyarms only with less buttons, no visible self detonation button and the steering wheel didn't budge, no matter on how hard he pushed it. He got it out of the hay and started hitting the buttons that he could see. The first made a stream of loud music blast out from the stereo system. He quickly hit that button again, wanting the noise to go away. He appreciated music but that was just noise. The next buttons sent a stream of cool air into the truck, that wasn't bad so he let that one go. The next button he hit happened to be the horn. It made a loud obnoxious noise that seemed to scare the shit out of the cow Duo was still sitting on because it sent him flying and ran away. Duo flew through the air and eventually landed on Quatre, taking them both to the ground. "I think I have this thing figured out." Trowa said out the window "It's very different from the one's they have back home."

"Well then, lets get going." Wufei said, climbing in the backseat of the truck with Quatre and Duo who were both still moaning and groaning as a result of their fall. Heero sat up front with Trowa, shivering because of the air conditioner but making himself deal with it. After all, he had managed to live in Antarctica with the same shorts and tank top on so a cool truck shouldn't be much different.

They drove in silence, Trowa not wanting to turn on that noisy button again, until they saw from the signs that they had entered the village they were supposed to live in. "It still looks like the middle of nowhere." Duo complained, "What kind of girls would want to live up here?"

At that moment, three girls, all brunettes ran across the road barely missing the truck laughing. "Answer your question?" Wufei grumbled "Stupid women."

"Omae o korosu." Heero muttered, glaring at them as they laughed and ran down the street.

"Where is the house now?" Trowa asked, "We've got to be getting close."

"It's at the corner of Cataract St. and Main St." Heero replied "The professors wrote that it's a big white house so we shouldn't be able to miss it."

Trowa read the street signs like the smart person he was and found the house easily. He pulled in the driveway and began to unload the suitcases and bags from the back end with the help of the other four.

"Are you sure this is it?" Duo asked, looking at the house "It seem kind of elaborate for a place that we're only going to be staying at for a few months."

"It won't attract suspicion, that's for sure." Wufei commented, "It's not too big or too small."

"That's what they planned on." Heero reminded him "We have to be normal students, just transferring in. Other then that, we can't give out any information on our backgrounds."

The house was probably as normal as the scientists could have found. It had two floors, not counting the basement or the attic. There were four normal bedrooms as well as a room in the basement. On the first floor, there was a porch equip with lawn chairs leading up to the front door, inside there was a large eat in kitchen, half a bathroom, several storage closets and a living room. The second floor had the four bedrooms and a full bathroom. The attic was full of the trash left behind by the various people that had inhabited the home before them. Heero smiled with the thought that they truly would be invisible in the house's past. They weren't going to be around long enough to place anything up in that attic.

After all the suitcases were brought inside and left in the entryway, they examined all of the bedrooms, discovering that they were all painted a solid color with basically the same furniture in every room, only different styles. After very little discussion, you couldn't expect much more then that with three out of the five being monotone and antisocial, it was decided that Heero would have the navy blue room, Trowa would take the forest green one, Quatre, the red, and Duo, oddly enough, found the last room was completely black and he fell in love with it. Since Wufei was by far the oddest out of the five of them and no one really liked hanging around a guy who's idea of entertainment was to place himself in a state of suspended animation, he took the basement room. Besides, the walls down there were hard enough to keep from breaking whenever he felt the need to punch the crap out of them.

Quatre put his clothes neatly away in the closet and in the dresser and placed his laptop on the top. There were school supplies sitting on top of the desk such as the notebooks, binders, pens, pencils, and calculator the school had notified them that they would need. There was only one thing missing "Trowa, where are the uniforms?" He called down the hall

"It's a public school, there aren't any. You have to wear the clothes you have with you." He called back

Quatre looked through his wardrobe again, eying the pink shirts, tan pants and purple vests, for some reason a thought began to register in his mind that those weren't the kind of clothes one would normally wear to a school like this. On the battlefield, they worked fine, when you were trying to destroy everything in sight, you weren't all that worried about what you were wearing. "Trowa, do you think you could drive me out to a store somewhere?" He asked again "I think I might need some different clothes to blend in a little bit better."

Duo popped his head in "You're going shopping? Can I go? I just have a feeling showing up in an outfit like this would intimidate people a little bit too much."

"Sure, let's get Trowa." Quatre grabbed his thick wallet that was crammed with several thousand in cash as well as numerous credit cards.

"One problem." Duo stopped him "Do you have any pocket money I could have, I'm a little short on cash right now."

"I'll get you whatever you need." Quatre promised and found Trowa lying on his bed "Can you take us?" Quatre asked again

"Sure, let's get going." He took the car keys from a hook on the wall and walked out into the hallway "Heero, do you need anything for tomorrow?" He was answered with the normal silence so he took it as a no.

Before they walked out the door, he paused at the top of the basement stairs "Wufei, do you want us to pick you up anything?" 

"A new set of knives." He called up to them, "The ones here aren't the proper kind."

"I know what he means." Trowa responded, "Let's go."

The three boys piled into the truck and drove out of their driveway to drive around the almost microscopic village, only to discover that the only stores there were a gas station, two bars, a pizza place, and a hardware store. "What are we going to do now?" Quatre asked

Trowa spotted the same three girls from earlier and waved them over "We have a problem." He informed them

The tallest one raised her eyebrow "Welcome to the club."

"He means that we can't find a store here that sells any clothes." Quatre supplied

"You just realized that?"

The girl with the chestnut brown hair that went to her mid back spoke up "There aren't any clothing stores here." She told them

"If you really were desperate, I'm sure you could skin a cow or something." The shortest girl with the extremely long dark brown hair stated, "Just grab a knife, and there's a farm down every road you take."

"Donna, shut up." The other girl stated firmly "Be nice." And then proceeded to give them directions to the nearest store.

"Thank you very much." Quatre replied smiling "We really do appreciate it."

"You're not from around here at all are you?" The taller one asked, when the three shook their heads, the three girls smiled "Trust me, it's obvious." She replied and then the three of them walked away.

"What do you think she meant?" Duo asked, "We don't act that strangely do we?"

"It beats me." Quatre shrugged "I was just trying to be polite."

"They didn't seem to be too impressed with your manners." Trowa commented, "This is a whole new culture and by the way they act, it's bound to be a strange one." He started up the truck again and began to drive, following the directions that the one girl had given him. 

"They were cute though." Duo piped up "If they're any indication of the rest of the girls up here, I'm going to be one happy guy."

"They weren't that bad looking and they seemed nice, outside of the sarcastic responses, maybe they were just trying to get us ready for what's going to come." Quatre looked out the window at the passing cows and trees.

After about ten minutes of driving, Trowa pulled into a parking lot around a very small plaza with an Ames, Kinney Drug, and several other stores that he didn't bother looking at. "I think the Ames would be your best bet." He said after studying the signs for a minute "It says there is a 30% sale on all men's apparel so you should be able to save some extra money for a rainy day." The three of them got out of the truck and walked into the store and immediately headed for the men's section where Duo disappeared into a maze of clothing shelves and bars. Trowa began to sift through a shelf of turtleneck shirts, sweaters, and sweatshirts. For some reason, he didn't like showing his lower arms. 

Quatre starting picking up different t-shirts and button down shirts in every shade that caught his eye, making sure to avoid the color pink at all costs. As a last impulse, he added several pairs of khaki shorts to his already filled cart. After the clothes, he went over, picked up a new pair of sneakers and another pair of loafers. In the entertainment section, he stuck a small television set, stereo and stacks of movies and CD's to the new cart he had grabbed while leaving his full one with Trowa. The woman at the counter stared at him in disbelief for a moment and then began to ring up all of his purchases while muttering about how wasteful kids were that day. His total in that one section came to $776.58. He paid it from the wad of bills he carried around with him, figuring that with the look she was giving him, she wasn't going to go for credit. He tossed down eight one-hundred dollar bills and smiled at her "Don't bother trying to get the change, you can keep the extra." He pushed his cart out to where Trowa had finally decided to buy a new pair of jeans and a green sweatshirt. Duo came back with a cart full of his own clothes, he wasn't as picky as the other two, anything in the color black or anything with bat wings imprinted on it held fascination for him. Along with his multiple pairs of black jeans, t-shirts, and button up shirts, there was a pair of Batman slippers and black sneakers with streaks down the side in a shade of green that reminded him of Deathscythe's scythe. "Kawaii!" He exclaimed holding up his sneakers

"Are you two ready to go?" Quatre asked "Let's hurry up and get out of here, I thought the woman in the entertainment department was going to have a heart attack when I gave her the eight-hundred in cash." He chuckled a little bit "She looked like she was going to die when I told her to just keep the change."

"It really does help to have a multi-millionaire as a friend." Duo laughed and slung his arms around Quatre's shoulders "Q-man, you're the greatest, how would I ever go on without you?"

"You would probably keep on living the life of the God of Death and be very happy." Trowa commented, "Let's get out of here, I don't like the looks that these people are giving us."

The store had to open up another checkout lane just for the three carts the boys had with them. It took close to half an hour to ring everything up being that Duo couldn't resist the idea of chocolate and kept adding candy to the cart. Quatre paid the $397.45 and then they pushed the stuff out to the car, the other customers staring at them the whole time.

"Why was everyone looking at us like that?" Quatre asked once they had driven away "I thought people normally went places like that to buy clothes."

"Quatre, all the people in that store combined didn't buy as much as the three of us did." Trowa said softly, taking care not to hurt the younger boy's feelings "I guess they don't know that the richest man in the universe died and left his son everything. They aren't used to people our age having that kind of money."

"Do you think they're going to suspect us?" Quatre asked, his eyes wide with worry

"Not a chance." Duo reassured him "Now would you mind stopping at that McDonalds, I'm starving."


	2. Section 2

Heero stood in a corner of the technology room, the homeroom he shared with Quatre and 17 other people his age. Two of the girls that had run in front of their truck were also in the room but he had no clue about the third girl that they were with. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the different cliques that had formed. There was a group of about 4 girls that were standing on one side of the room, their clothes tight and their faces painted. It reminded him of the face paint Trowa wore when he was working as a clown in a circus. Every so often, one of them would let out a high-pitched giggle or a sound that strongly resembled a pig's squeal. He decided then and there to avoid those girls at all cost.

There was a group of four boys sitting in front of a computer giggling madly. Heero was curious for a moment until he spotted the image of a naked woman on the screen. He backed away and eyed them wearily. They were powerful if they could get around a computer like that and without the teacher in the front of the room knowing. On that account, the teacher also disgusted him, he was staring wantonly at all of the females in the room, and after a dirty look from a group of mixed boys and girls from another corner, he concentrated his gaze on the group of gossiping girls in the corner.

That last group was separated into a group of three girls that contained the two he had seen the day before and another girl, shorter with dark blonde hair. The three of them were laughing together and looked friendly enough. Quatre must have thought so because he was right there with them, striking up a conversation. By their small group, there was a tall guy wearing a security guard uniform talking to a girl with curly dark blond hair. They both seemed rather unusual from what he had seen so far in that school and he mentally tagged them with an approach with caution sticker. The last two; a Latino boy and a short girl with shoulder length brown hair sat at the computer chairs, listening in on the different conversations but not really participating in any of them. He couldn't get a good idea of their personalities so for the moment he decided to avoid them. Out of the entire room, the only people that seemed safe enough were the girls that Quatre was talking with and after seeing them yesterday, Heero decided to observe them for a little bit longer as well.

Quatre was quite at ease talking to the three girls. He had finally found out their names so he could now identify them without going "the tall one" or "the normal one" or "the one with the hair". Lauren, the one who had given them directions the day before smiled evilly, stuck her index fingers up through her hair and made a face that made the other two laugh and him crack a smile. "Chipmunk from Hell." She exclaimed

"Do it again!" Amanda, the dirty blonde, begged "Please!"

Lauren shook her head and instead began to sing the word "la" in the raspiest, most off key tone he had ever heard in his life "What was that?" He asked in shock "I've heard people sing before that were slightly below what I would call good but that..." He stopped, not wanting to make her feel bad

"That's the bluebird from Hell." Andi, the tallest girl explained, "Trust me, that isn't her normal singing voice."

"Praise Allah." He muttered, "That was horrible."

The three girls grinned at him "You're way too nice." Andi remarked, looking at 

him critically "You're going to get eaten alive here."

Quatre looked around the room at the other groups that were sitting or standing

around talking and laughing. This girl made absolutely no sense to him. Every comment that came out of her mouth left him confused and every time he tried to ask her about it, she would just smile and shake her head. Lauren was always right there, telling her to back off or to be nice or something like that. What she did for him wasn't all that useful though, he needed the explanations, not that other girls standing up for him. Amanda seemed like a nice enough girl but there was something about her that gave him the idea that she wasn't self-assured enough to answer her own questions, much less his. From the moment she had walked in the room, she had started filling out a small planner she had gotten from the teacher. Every page had something on it and she was still talking about doing more. His mind began to wander for a moment; he wondered how Duo, Wufei and Trowa were doing.

***

Duo literally bounced into his homeroom, a little bit late but no one seemed to care. Wufei was already there, his hair down out of the normal tight ponytail, glasses on, reading a book that had to weigh more then he did. Duo sat up on the desk and looked at the room. There was absolutely no unity in it or structure for that matter. Duo smiled, he was beginning to like this place. He looked down at his black shirt and jeans, maybe he should have wore something a little bit brighter on the first day. The people in the room were looking at him wearily. "Freak!" He heard one of the guys in the room yell. Duo raised his head, fire in his eyes, ready to pounce but then stopped in shock. 

"Tyler, shut the fucking hell up!" The girl with the long hair from the day before yelled back, Duo's eyes lit up, she too was wearing all black. Not only that, but after giving her a closer look over, she was one of the best looking girls he had seen for quite a long time. She finished yelling at Tyler and came over to where he was sitting "What excuse do you have to do the black thing?" He asked her

She glared at him "I'm the Goddess of Death and this is the way I prefer to dress. With the lack of color, you can find my lack of caring as well." She looked at him "What's your excuse?"

Duo grinned, "I just happen to be the God of Death by title and rank. Anyone who comes near me has got a date with his or her maker."

"Nice quote but can you prove your strength?" She demanded

"Stupid woman." Wufei muttered, "Back off before you humiliate yourself."

"What did you say?" She asked in shock before swinging out and knocking him in the nose, giving him a decent nosebleed.

"Donna, referral!" The teacher in the front of the room yelled "Get down to the office now!"

"Nice one." Duo commented, "We'll have to fight some day when you don't have detention."

She smiled, laughed, and took her books and walked out the door, leaving Duo to help Wufei. "You might want to watch how you treat the women in this place." Duo warned him "They don't seem to be the timid meek people you're used to dealing with. They aren't above showing their strength."

"Face it Maxwell." Wufei grumbled, "You're already lusting over her. That's the only reason you want me to treat her with any respect. I'm sure she'll crumble under a real battle."

"She's stronger then you expected." Duo replied, "I'm sure she'll keep surprising you."

"Hn." Wufei grunted in a response and went back to his book

Duo shrugged and walked over to the group of guys that seemed the most interested in his presence. "Who was that girl anyways?" He asked

"That was just Donna." Tyler replied "Forget her, she's a fucking nutcase."

"She seemed really cool though." Duo pointed out 

"Just wait until you get to know her." Another guy, this one with curly dark brown hair, cemented down with hair gel commented, "She's one of the freaks of the school. I'm Greg by the way."

"Duo." He replied "That's Wufei over there reading. Our friends Heero and Quatre are in the other room and Trowa is a year ahead of us."

"You've got some pretty fucked up names." Another tall guy came over to join their conversation, "Where the hell are ya'll from?"

"I'm from NYC." Duo replied, his defense building "Trowa is from somewhere in France, Heero is from Japan, Quatre is Arabian, and Wufei is Chinese."

"Where the hell did you all meet?" The same boy asked

"Why are you asking so many questions?" Duo asked, "It's not like it matters any." He could feel his temper start to boil.

"Maybe they're all a bunch of queers!" The boy laughed 

Duo swung his arm out and hit the boy in the gut "Ooo, so the little wussy boy with the girly hair can pick a fight." 

"Shut up Mark." Tyler and Greg yelled

Duo, by that point had landed a few more hits on the boys face and eventually to the gut a second time, only with much more force. Mark doubled over, choking and breathing heavily. "If you ever say anything like that again, you'll have a date set with the God of Death." Duo threatened before going back to his seat by Wufei. Thankfully, for his sake, the homeroom teacher had been on the phone with the office and had missed the entire event. A blonde girl, reading on the other side of the room, looked up from her book and smiled before coming over. "He's been needing that for awhile now." She told them "I'm Ashley."

"Duo, this is Wufei." Wufei, at the sound of his name, looked up and nodded to acknowledge her, for the moment he was being somewhat civil. "Don't worry about Donna, you'll probably see her again next period. Can I see your schedules?" Duo handed her the two slips of paper. "Oh good!" She exclaimed, "I'm in a class with one of the two of you all day."

"Actually, there are four of us in this grade." Wufei commented "And there are always two of us in one class."

"What are you into?" She asked "Art? Chorus? Band? Drama? Sports?"

"Quatre is into all kinds of music, band and chorus. Trowa plays the flute, I'm into the sports but I really like acting and singing too. Heero is somewhat of an artist, he likes dark colors and uses them to express what he feels about his life."

"What about you?" She asked Wufei

He looked up at her "I'm here to learn, not to get involved. If you focus your attention on anything but academics, you'll never be able to get up to your full potential in the classroom."

"So you're a bookworm too?" Greg and Tyler walked over to them

"If you want to put it rather bluntly, yes." Wufei turned a page in his book "I prefer to think of it as reaching my full mental capacity."

Just then the bell rang, signaling the end of the homeroom. Duo sighed and walked off to his first class of the day, chemistry. He grinned, the only chemistry he was thinking about at the moment was the one he hoped existed between him and Donna.

***

Trowa sat in his English 11 class, paying enough attention to the teacher to get by but mainly concentrating on the mission they had been given. Could the red-haired woman standing in the front of the room talking about Hamlet be one of the people helping OZ to exist? He frowned and looked around the room he was sitting in at the classmates who were all sitting and talking or doing something with their hair or make-up. What was this place, a school or a zoo? He didn't see any difference between these people and the young children he saw parents bring to the circus night after night. There had been that one girl in his homeroom that had flirted with him but there was something about her he couldn't trust. It must have been the silver heart locket she wore. It seemed like the kind of gift a boyfriend would get her but she was making it quite clear that she was interested in him. She was nice enough but he couldn't bring himself to trust her. There was another nice girl he had talked to for a few moments though, she seemed to have a good head on her shoulders and he did enjoy getting to know her better. She wasn't in that class however and he was by himself in the back of the room. The people in this school already had their cliques. They didn't want any outsiders coming in to challenge the different positions. He sighed quietly and began to draw a sketch of Heavyarms in his notebook. It was going to be a very long year.

It was the fifth period of the day and the other four pilots all had the same class. Wufei groaned when he saw the subject in his schedule, Global History. He didn't need to know about that world, he wasn't from there, and they didn't influence the L5 colony. The only good thing about it was that the guys that had been trying to torment him all day so far were not in the room. The teacher looked respectable enough, even though he was rather young. "Okay, take out your notebooks." He instructed 

"No!" Donna yelled from the back of the room where she was sitting with Andi, Lauren, Ashley and Amanda "Omae o Korosu."

Heero looked back at her and raised an eyebrow, how had she learned Japanese? The only foreign language that school offered was Spanish. "We don't wanna." She protested, "Mr. Cain, you suck."

The teacher sighed and turned on the overhead "Just do it." He said, knowing very well that she wouldn't. The next time Heero glanced in the back of the room, she and Andi were writing in notebooks covered with pictures of various music groups and cartoon characters. Ashley had her nose in another book and Lauren was doodling in the margin of the paper she was writing on. After reading over what was written on the screen, he began to wish he were in the back of the room as well, at least that way, he would be able to concentrate more on the mission then on the assignment. Quatre and Duo had grabbed seats back with the five girls while Wufei had sat up in the front row in the second of their two staked out rows. Heero, however, sat in the middle of the room, the seat right in front of the overhead so he felt like he had no choice but to take down the written words that he felt had no purpose to him. After a period went by with just note taking, Mr. Cain finally shut off the overhead and picked up his stack of papers. "Next thing on the agenda is for you to get into groups that I pick," He was met with a chorus of moans and groans "I want you to write a screen play with your partner as if you were both in a concentration camp. Make it creative but don't go too overboard." He eyed the girls in the back of the room wearily "No throwing Bismark off the Titanic, having him fall in a fireplace, poisoning him, or having him attacked by a giant Furby. Just leave Bismark out of this, he's not involved."

"Bismark sucks!" Donna, Lauren, Andi and Amanda yelled 

"We know." A dark haired girl from across the room yelled back "You've been saying that ever since you found out about him."

"Well, he was a big stupid meany-poo head." Lauren retorted

"Here are the groups." Mr. Cain shouted over the conversing that was going on "Mark and Bianca, Lauren and Heero, Vaughn and Jenna, Ashley and Dana, Donna and Quatre, Andi and Wufei, Kelly and Duo, Megan, Amanda, and Dan, Aaron and Joe. Remember, no Bismark. Get into your group, it's due next class."

Heero moved to sit next to the short girl with the long chestnut-brown hair. "How do you want to do this?" She asked, "My ideas have been nixed."

"Who's Bismark?" He asked in reply

"He's a stupid guy that lived in Germany and wanted to turn everybody into robots." She replied, "He's really mean and we don't like him at all."

"Robots are just soulless machines." Heero muttered, "Zero showed me that."

"Huh?" Lauren scratched her head "I'm confused."

"Never mind." He replied quickly 

Donna sat next to the perky blonde boy who was going over the notes they he had taken earlier. "Who do you want to do this about?" He asked, "I was thinking two people of the different races talking about the different torments each was going through. You know, like a Jew and a Gypsy. What do you have in mind?"

"We must kill Bismark." Donna muttered "Kusotarre."

Quatre raised an eyebrow but tried to keep being nice to her "He told us to leave Bismark out of it, remember?"

"Fine, let's kill Hitler." She tapped her fingers against her desk "He was just as bad."

"Wouldn't that be kind of pointless being that he dies anyways?" Quatre pointed out

"It doesn't mean we can't experiment with different cruel and unusual ways." Donna retorted "Let's slice him apart with light sabers. And then, then we'll go around parading his eyeballs on our fingers and his spleen tied around our necks. And to top it all off, we'll have Bismark drink his blood and catch some rare and deadly disease from it."

Quatre sighed, for some reason, he felt that they were going to need more time then what they had available. "Why don't you come over to my place tonight to finish it." He suggested when the bell rang and they hadn't gotten anywhere.

Wufei had written the topic down on the paper but other then that, the page was blank. "Why don't we write about some woman who is stupid enough to commit the ultimate injustice and walk her husband off to the death chambers."

"Are you always this sexist?" Andi asked, "Not all women are stupid and moral less."

"Well, what do you want to write about?" He looked at her over his glasses 

"I'm doing that project in English about the Gypsies in the Holocaust." She offered "Why don't we do something with the minority groups?"

"At that fact, why don't we do something about the Japanese Americans that had to suffer in this country?" He looked down at the blank notebook page "Or don't you want to unveil the darker side of this nation?"

She shook her head "Sounds like an idea to me." She glanced up at the clock "But unfortunately I doubt we'll have the time to write it now."

"Come on over tonight." Wufei said, somewhat nicely "From what I gather, Lauren and Donna have already been invited. We're at the corner of Cataract and Main."

"You're right down the street from me." She replied, "I'll be over about 7."***

"Wow, we get our lunch table back again this year." Lauren set her tray down "The only thing is it wasn't as empty last year."

"Well, Aaron, Roy, and Joe graduated. Kevin doesn't have lunch with us this year and the other people who sat with us got a life." Andi pointed out "We'll just have to wait and find other people to warp."

Donna looked into the lunch line that was still coming through "It shouldn't take that long." She smiled evilly and pointed at the five new guys. "Just wait, if one comes over, all five will."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Amanda asked "Or should I just leave that to your dirty little mind."

"Same way we got Kevin last year." Donna laughed "Hey Duo, come over here for a minute, we have some trivia to share with you."

Just as she predicted, all five pilots came over and eyed the four girls suspiciously "What it is?" Duo asked grinning at her

"Did you know the penis of a blue whale is over 8 feet long?" She asked him. 

"Dude!" Duo exclaimed, and grabbed one of the chairs "You girls are my new best friends, please, enlighten me some more."

Quatre sat down between Andi and Lauren, Trowa between Lauren and Amanda, Duo between Donna and Amanda and Wufei and Heero in between Donna and Andi. "Who are you?" Lauren asked Trowa "You're not in our grade."

"My name is Trowa. Trowa Barton." He replied, poking at the jell-O "Is this supposed to move like this. Most food I've seen in my life normally stays in one place until physically moved with a utensil."

"Hey, we're not the only one's who finds this food unusual." Donna exclaimed before shouting "What do you put in this stuff anyways?"

"Donna, referral!" One of the lunch monitors came over to their table "This isn't a good way to start out the year young lady." Donna grabbed her book bag and tray and left the room

"That's the second time she's been sent out today!" Duo exclaimed 

"Pretty good." Lauren commented, "Last year she only got sent down once by the second day."

Quatre sighed and began to try to eat the hamburgers and little round log shaped things that were supposed to be made from potatoes but tasted more like leftover cabbage to him. "This stuff is awful!" He pushed his tray away after trying to eat some more of it

"Oh my God!" Andi said, "You know the meaning of a negative comment?"

"Of coarse I do." Quatre replied, wrinkling his nose up at the food "I just normally try to refrain from using them. It's more profitable to be agreeable."

"When you decided to step down from the platform of sophisticated vocabulary and join the rest of us in the human race, give me a call." She replied and went back to her tray

Wufei looked at her "Are you always this big of a bitch?" He asked

She looked up at him "On a normal day, yes, although every once in awhile I'll let another side come out, just to warn you ahead of time. She's the complete opposite of the way I normally act and for some reason, she seems to scare people more then my regular personality does."

"There are two of you?" Quatre asked looking around them room

"It's called Multiple Personality Disorder." She replied "I like to think there's an excuse for the other parts of me."

At that point, Donna stood in the doorway; glancing left and right before sneaking back to their table and sinking low in her chair "Don't say a word." She warned Duo who was about to welcome her back "It's boring as hell up there and the smell of the printers ruined my appetite."

He shut his mouth and shrugged. "What do you have next?" He asked 

"Intro to Occ." They all replied

"Hey! So do me and Heero." Duo exclaimed "Save us some seats with you guys, okay?"

"Whatever." Donna replied, sinking under the table completely as the lunch monitor came by again.

"Hey, while you're down there..." Duo started out but before he could finish his sentence, his eyes bulged out of his head "That hurt!" He squeaked, his voice higher by about 4 octaves. 

"Serves you right." Donna replied, sitting back down in her chair. "Next time, it's going to be worst, trust me."

Andi and Lauren got up at the same time to take their trays up and they came back with smiles on their faces. "Are you guys up for a little game?" Lauren asked "Kind of an initiation I guess you could call it."

"What kind of game?" Heero asked suspiciously

"Just a few rounds of spin-the-calculator." She replied with a silly grin on her face

"What's so much fun about spinning a calculator?" Wufei asked, pushing his glasses up on his nose 

"Whoever it lands on, you have to kiss." Amanda replied "Normally we do a G version of the game but if you guys are up for it, well actually play the real version."

"What if it lands on someone of the same sex?" Duo asked, "Do you still want us to have to go through with it?"

"No, just hug, I guess." Andi replied, "Do whatever you feel okay with if it happens."

"You three are already coming over tonight." Quatre pointed out "Amanda, why don't you come over about seven-thirty, that gives us a half-hour to get our global projects done. Since everyone else in the class got it done within the period, that should be enough time."

"I'll be there." She promised "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

The bell rang and they all went their separate ways again. The nine of them only had one other class together and that was a ninth period study hall.

* * *

"This is so pathetic." Andi grumbled in the computer lab the next period "I did all of this last year."

"Fine, do what you want." The teacher says "Just type what you want and you've got five weeks to do it. I admit, I know you're the only one in here who bothered with that typing class last year and you're the only one who's got the right skills to my knowledge right now."

"What about me?" Lauren asked, "I'm just as good."

"If not better." Andi added, "Her typing skills are better then mine, with or without the class."

"It doesn't matter." Mrs. Jolliff put in "If you didn't take that class, you're sticking with the book."

The two girls sighed and each pulled out something, Andi a notebook and Lauren, the typing book that took them through the alphabet letter by letter. "Where did that stupid 'd' go?" Duo asked, peaking under the cover over his hands "How am I supposed to spell my name without it?"

Heero sat at the end of the row of computers, turning page after page until he was well ahead of Lauren and she was already far ahead of rest of the class. "Where did you learn to type like that?" She asked him

He didn't let his eyes leave the screen "I had to pick it up and the faster I type, the faster I can finish the write ups on my missions."

"What are you talking about." Lauren asked, "You really don't make much sense."

"That's a very good thing for you." Heero replied, still typing, "If you understood, I'd have to kill you."

"Okay, you're scaring me." She replied, turning back to her computer and starting on the letters 'g' and 'h'.

Andi closed out of her typing pages after saving and went into another program where she started placing pictures on slides and adding color and text to them after. "This class really sucks." She muttered "I can tell I'm going to hate computers after this year."

"Hey, teacher-lady!" Duo called out "This thing just short circuited."

Mrs. Jolliff ran over and looked at his computer, which was sparking and had smoke pouring out of the back. "What did you do?" She exclaimed "Everyone get out of here and don't forget to pull the fire alarm on the way out."

"I've always wanted to do this!" Donna exclaimed happily, yanking on the white lever before running out of the building with everyone else.

"Wasn't that kind of pointless?" Heero asked when they were sitting on the grass waiting for the fire department to show up "All she needed to do was unplug the thing and use the fire extinguisher and then throw it out and buy a new computer."

"Guys, I think I failed the class." Duo commented, "I accidentally spilt grape juice on the computer."

"Trust me Duo, no one is going to tell her that." Amanda reassured him "And besides, the juice probably evaporated by now and it's highly unlikely that they managed to track it to you."

"You really think so?" Duo's eyes lit up hopefully

"Yes." She replied, smiling at him

Donna looked at the chaotic kindergartners "This is the most fun I've ever had at school. You guys are amazing."

Trowa walked over to them and sat down "What happened?" He asked

"Duo tried to set the school on fire again." Heero replied, arms crossed over his chest

Trowa looked down at him "Why this time?"

Duo held up his hands in mock surrender "It was an accident, I honestly didn't mean it this time."

"How did you do it?"

Duo's voice fell below a whisper "I split grape juice on the back." 

"Why did you have grape juice around a computer anyways?" Wufei asked, as he and Quatre walked over to the small group "You of all people should know how to handle computers. Our missions revolve around them." Wufei cut himself off quickly when he realized that the girls were giving him a rather curious look. He sat down next to Trowa and shut his mouth quickly.

"At least this gets us out of chem lab." Quatre sighed "The smell in that room makes me nauseous and the teacher is giving me a major headache."

"Bigger then that night we were in that bar?" Duo teased

Quatre blushed, the pink staining his cheeks and nose "I guess I got a little bit carried away." He admitted

"A little?" Duo laughed, "Dude, you drank more then the rest of us did combined."

"You mean little Mr. Goody Two Shoes actually did something illegal?" Andi asked, "What did they slip into your food?"

"It wasn't illegal." Quatre protested, "In the place we were in at the time, the drinking age was fifteen."

"What country was that?" Donna asked, "I'm on my way there."

"Donna, it's not like an age limit ever stopped you before." Amanda scolded her "You're in the beginning stages of alcoholism already."

"I am not an alcoholic!" Donna protested, "I can stop anytime I want."

The firetrucks got there and a few of the guys walked into the building while the others hung around with a few girls outside. They heard the bell ring and a few minutes later, the firemen came back out, reassuring everyone that it was safe to go back inside.

"What do you guys have now?" Lauren asked

"Spanish." All nine of them said. They all smiled, this was too good to be true. ***

"Hola clase!" Sra. Zehr walked to the front of the world "How many of you used Spanish over the summer? I'll give you a ticket if you did."

Everyone in the room raised their hands, even Donna and Andi who's second main language was the Japanese they had been teaching themselves.

"Who can remember the Spanish term for food?" She asked, holding a red ticket up in the air

"Comida." Duo looked down at his stomach as it growled loudly "Yo quiero Taco Bell."

"Bien." She replied and handed him two tickets 

"Brown-noser!!" Donna shouted "Duo, you better wipe that brownie off your nose before it's stuck there forever!"

Duo smiled and sat back in his chair, as long as she was paying him any attention, he was happy.

"What's the Spanish term for money?" She asked

"Dinero." Quatre replied quickly and received a ticket as well

"What's your favorite Spanish phrase?" She stopped in front of Heero 

He glared at her "Terista de bomba." He replied "Omae o korosu."

"That's not in Spanish." She frowned "I'm not going to be able to give you a ticket for that one."

"The first part was in Spanish." He protested, his voice still monotone

"It's inappropriate for school." She replied "I'm going to refer you to our school psychiatrist for some therapy."

The six other people in the room tittered but his eight "friends" glared them down "Kusotarre!" Donna yelled over at them 

"Jigoku cochiro." Andi added

"Omae o korosu." Heero muttered 

"Baka gakis." Wufei shouted "You're actions are unjustified."

"Caiete clase!" Sra. Zehr cried out and the class fell quiet.

"Senora Zehr, permtieme usted ir el bano por favor?" Donna asked just to get out of the stupid class. The Navy guys were in the hall waiting for her.

"In the navy." Lauren, Andi and Amanda started humming, just loud enough to annoy Donna and to ruin her little scheme. If they had to suffer, she had to too.

"Si. Rapido." Sra. Zehr waved her out of the class and went back to the lesson "How do you say spouse?" She asked

"Donna." Duo shouted out

"Kusotarre." She popped her head back in the room

Sra. Zehr raised her eyebrow "Repeato?" She demanded

"Do you know Japanese?" Donna asked 

"This is Spanish class, not Japanese 101." Sra. Zehr replied "You have a 100 word paper due tomorrow on the history of Mexico."

"Omae o korosu." Donna muttered before walking out again

"Make that 200!" Sra. Zehr yelled after her "Now who knows how to say I want?"

"Yo quiero Taco Bell!" Duo repeated, "I'm still hungry here, when do we get to eat again?"

"You just came from lunch." Lauren exclaimed "Even Donna's bottomless pit of a stomach can last longer then that."

"I'm a growing boy!" Duo protested

"In what way?" Andi asked pointedly

Duo smiled sheepishly "In all possible ones."

"La la la la la la la la la la la la." Lauren sang loudly "That's too much information for my poor virgin ears!"

"Clase!" Sra. Zehr scolded as the bell rang

They poured out into the hall where Lauren, Andi, Duo, Trowa and Quatre found Donna sitting on the table where the Navy guys were. "Come on, Gym." They replied

"I don't want to leave!" Donna protested as they dragged her away

"We're leaving anyways." One of them replied "C-ya girly."

Donna sulked down to the gym "I was having fun." She muttered

Duo grinned, "Not as much as you would be having with me." ***

"What do you mean you don't have a string section here?" Quatre demanded, clutching his violin protectively

"I don't teach it, we don't offer it, we don't have any use for it." Mrs. Bingham replied gently "Do you know anything else?"

"Not anything that I'm willing to substitute for my violin." Quatre argued 

Trowa sat next to Donna, the two of them being the only flutists in the band 

Mrs. Bingham spoke sharply to him "Sit down and think of something else you want to play or you'll have to drop this class. Class, take out Jazz-a-Ma-Tazz." 

"I'm not playing that!" Donna yelled, "That song sucks!"

"Donna, quit the negative attitude and take it out!" 

"No, I'm not playing it!" Donna shouted back "We should play Tellaman's A minor suite."

"No, I'm the teacher and you'll play what I direct. The class can't handle it."

While the two of them were arguing, Quatre and Trowa looked at each other and sighed before starting in on their favorite duet. A song titled "Sparkling Harmony". The two people stopped arguing and listened, it was a really pretty tune with a soothing content. Yet, it was also upbeat enough to get the class tapping their toes.

"Tell you what." Mrs. Bingham walked back to Quatre "If you'll play French horn for me for rest of the year, I'll let you play whatever you want during the concert on your violin. Deal?"

He nodded, it wasn't quite what he wanted but it was better then nothing. Besides, he knew enough of every instrument out there to play it in a band, gosh, his sister Leka even taught him how to play the tuba. He hated the thing with a passion, it made his arms feel like falling off after lugging it around with him, unlike his violin that came with it's own handy-dandy carrying case. He took the French horn she gave him and settled in next to Trowa. This school was beginning to get on his nerves.


	3. Section 3

"Dude! When are they coming?" Duo started pacing around the living room 

"Duo, if you've already forgotten, they came to work on the global project first. You're going to have to wait awhile before you even get an opportunity to kiss Donna." Quatre smiled at him

"What are you trying to say? You've never been kissed outside of that one time we forced you to play truth or dare."

"I can't believe that Heero did that to me." Quatre sighed "It's always the quiet ones." He grinned over at Duo "That's the one reason why I know I don't have to be worried by you."

"Did you just insult me?" Duo asked Quatre before he walked out of the room "You've been hanging around that Andi girl too much already. You're starting to sound just like her."

Quatre turned, the smile still on his face "Just like you and your Goddess of Death." He walked out and up the stairs

Duo paused for a moment, letting the last comment sink into his head "Quatre! You have a crush!!! And on the one girl that torments you!!!!"

Quatre laughed "Strange but true."

Duo was about to follow him to probe for more details but the sound of the doorbell made him jump and fall flat on his ass. "Come in." He yelled, trying to pick himself off the floor but sliding in a puddle of grape juice and landing right back where he was.

"Duo, I knew you were anxious but you can get off the floor. I'm not going to give you anything...yet." Donna, Andi and Lauren walked into the room "Nice house. Where can we change?"

Duo eyed the short skirts and matching t-shirts "Where did you girls come from?"

"It all started when my mommy and daddy decided to get married and have sex." Andi started out

"Shut up!" Lauren interrupted her story "We just came back from a tennis match in Beaver River. We brought our clothes with us, do you have a place where we can change."

Duo grinned evilly "Lauren, Heero's room is the first room upstairs on the left. Andi, Quatre's is the first on the right. Donna, since they're going somewhere else, you can strip down right here."

"In your dreams pervert!" She shouted, "Where's your bathroom." 

Duo laughed "Right through that door over there." He gestured to one next to the refrigerator in the kitchen.

They all took their clothes and walked to the different rooms. Donna opened the basement stairs and walked down them to where she found Wufei lying on the floor, his eyes closed, his arms folded over his chest and his posture like a board. "Holy shit!" Donna yelled, bringing him out of whatever trance he was in and made him jump up quickly.

"Who let you down here?" He demanded, "How dare you invade my room?"

"Duo told me this door would take me to the bathroom, I need to change, could you leave for a minute?"

"This is my room." He argued, "Go find somewhere else. Maxwell's room is on the second floor, the second door on the right."

"Well, I'm here and I'm not leaving until I'm dressed." Donna retorted, "If you don't want to watch, I'd turn around or leave."

Wufei groaned and turned to face the wall. A few seconds later, Donna spoke again "It's okay." She said shortly

"I take it I better go find Andi and get that report done with so we can start your game." He followed her up the stairs and into the living room to wait for the other girls.

Lauren stood in Heero's bedroom, wearing her bra and jeans and trying to figure out how her pale green tank top got stained with something purple that looked a lot like grape juice. She couldn't decided whether or not to put it on and ignore the stain or leave on her tennis shirt when the door opened before she could say anything and Heero walked into the room, oblivious that she was in there. He took one look at her kneeling next to her bag and a stream of blood came out of his nose. Lauren quickly pulled on the tank top, stain or no stain. "What happened?" She asked, "What made your nose start bleeding like that? Is it stress or something?"

"It's nothing." Heero replied, grabbing a tissue and holding his nose to stop the blood "It's nothing serious and that can't be fixed. Do you want to work on the report now?"

Lauren grinned sheepishly and pulled a stack of papers out of her bag, "Read through these and tell me what you think. I figured we could get to the game faster if I wrote it in between matches."

Heero stared at her, in shock "You really want to do this, don't you?"

She nodded "Besides, it's not like this is any of our first times. I'm sure you've had quite a few girlfriends in the past."

"None if you want the truth." He replied, letting her see into his personal life without even meaning it "I have been kissed before though." A faint smile seemed to touch the corners of his mouth before fading away "If we're done then let's go down and wait for everyone else. Did any of you bother to bring a calculator?"

"Andi has one in her bag. It's the LIB MR Ducks calculator."

"Huh?" Heero gave her a strange look 

"MR Ducks, MR Not Ducks, SMR, CM Wings, LIB MR Ducks." She rattled it off "It's kind of stupid, like saying them are ducks, them are not ducks, yes them are, see them wings. Well I'll be, them are ducks. You just read the letters like the words they're supposed to represent."

"Interesting." Heero replied, keeping his eyes fixed on her "Do you know any other cute little tricks?"

Wufei sat next to Andi on the coach, reading over what she had written earlier and adding in other things and fixing her awful spelling and grammar. "That wasn't too bad." He commented, giving her as close to a compliment as he was ever going to. "At least you didn't try to hide all of the dark facts."

"It happened, as much as this countries officials would want to pretend that it was one of those actions backed up by justice, they know as well as anyone else that it was stupidity and paranoia that caused a lot of innocent people grief." She smiled "I love bringing out the stuff that people try to get others to forget."

Wufei didn't smile but his eyes seemed to soften a little bit, she wasn't as bad as most woman, or maybe it was just that he was getting used to the culture and the facts that girls here were rather up front and rebellious. "Are you okay with it then?" She asked, "We still have the time to write a new one if you want to."

"No, this one is good." He replied "I'm not very creative and writing isn't my thing when it isn't based on hard core facts. I like this one."

"Good, let's just wait for everyone else to get down here." She leaned back against the couch; her hands behind her head "Your house is nice but its kind of bare. There isn't anything lying around that makes it feel lived in."

Wufei shrugged "We just moved here, we really haven't worried about it, I'm sure after some time, Quatre will have the house filled will all sorts of interesting things."

Heero and Lauren walked down the stairs, Lauren's face still pink and Heero still holding a tissue stained with blood. Wufei shot him an odd look but said nothing. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Lauren asked him

"I told you," Heero replied "I'll be fine, it isn't serious."

Wufei snickered quietly and his black eyes gleamed over at Heero. "When is Amanda supposed to get here again?" Heero asked, trying to get away from the topic

"Soon." Lauren replied, and as she did, the doorbell rang "Or maybe now will work."

Amanda popped her head in "Am I too early?" She asked

The four of them shook their heads "We're just waiting for Quatre and Donna to finish up with their project and for Duo and Trowa to come downstairs."

"Okay. Are you sure you want to go through with this?" She asked "You can always put it off until another day. I mean, we just met today and this is starting the friendship out on a strange foot."

"We said we would and we're not going to back out of it." Heero replied, "We accepted the mission and once it's accepted, you can't back out of it."

"Well, this isn't a mission." Lauren put in "It's a game and you can back out of it."

Heero shook his head "We never back out once we accept."

"Whatever." The three girls shrugged 

Donna was upstairs, walking around the hall, peaking in everyone's room while Quatre finished up the report she had started earlier. "Hey Donna!" Duo ran up behind her and grabbed her waist "What are you doing?"

"Just looking around." She replied, "Some medieval weaponry would go along way here, ya know."

"You're so cool!" Duo exclaimed, "Will you go out with me?"

"Whoa!!!! Back off!!!!" Donna held up her hands to keep him away from her "You move way too fast for your own good. You're an okay guy but I'm not about to commit myself to anyone. Besides, we've known each other for less then a day."

"It's been long enough for me!" Duo replied 

"Wait awhile, ask me again in a month and I'll give you an answer then." She promised

"Donna, I'm done!" Quatre called from his room "Tell me what you think of it."

"Coming." She yelled back. She flashed Duo a smile and then walked back to where Quatre had finished their project. After reading over it, she gave a nod of approval "Let's go and play!" She said, "I've got to be home by nine thirty anyways."

Quatre smiled at her "A little anxious are you? Anyone in particular causing this impatience?"

"Shut up before I deck you." She threatened, her face turning red

"Let's go and play." He said chuckling "Your knight in black clothing awaits you my lady."

She punched him and walked downstairs ahead of him. Quatre combed his hair out quickly before following her down. The eight of them waited a few more minutes for Trowa to get out of the shower before he joined them in the living room where they were sitting in a circle around the coffee table. Andi reached into her bag and brought out the calculator with the duck sticker on the back. "Who's going first?" She asked

"I am." Donna replied, taking it and spinning it on the table and then watching it land on Heero. She leaned over to give him a quick kiss, grimacing after, "You know, you probably wouldn't be so bad if you'd just put some feeling into it." She commented, "You're about as passionate as a rock or a dead squirrel or something."

Heero glared at her "It hasn't seemed to bother anyone but you." He shot back looking around the room "Trowa, could you hand me a tissue, I've got some spit left around my mouth." Her jaw dropped, Heero looked stonily back at her "How anyone can drool that much during a kiss that fast is beyond me."

"Guys, that's enough." Lauren butted in "Wufei, it's your turn."

He shrugged and spun it. After it stopped, he leaned in to kiss Amanda "Not bad." She giggled 

"I was married once, remember?" He reminded the guys who were giving him a curious look

"Oh, Okay. My turn!" Duo took the calculator and spun it, watching it eagerly as it landed on Donna "Woohoo!!" He raised his hands up in the air "Yeah baby!"

"How the heck did you get it to do that?" Donna demanded, "I don't know how but I'm sure you cheated."

"Oh well, pay up!" Duo leaned over Wufei and wrapped his arms around Donna, kissing her deeply and holding her tightly to him and not stopping the kiss even when she struggled to get away. 

"Damn, that could beat Heero any day." She said when he finally let her go

Heero just glared, still convinced that it was her fault, not his.

Andi took it next and eyed Trowa suspiciously before shrugging and leaning over to kiss him. She smiled a little bit when it was over "It really is always the quiet ones." Trowa blushed and began to study the ceiling tiles intently

Lauren took it next and looked in shock as it landed on Duo. "This is just wrong." She muttered, "If you try the same thing on me that you did on her, I swear you'll be the first one to experience my violent side." Duo just grinned and kissed her softy "Okay." Go Amanda." She said

Amanda spun it and watched it land on Heero. She kissed him quickly and pulled away just as fast "Donna, it must have been you." She joked weakly, not really use to that kind of thing.

"How could you tell?" Heero asked, "I couldn't feel anything."

"Redo!" Duo shouted

Amanda blushed beat red at that point and bent back in to kiss him again. Heero held her there a little bit longer before letting her go "See, it won't kill you." He replied

"Donna, now I really know it was your fault." She replied still kind of shaky

"Shut up!" Donna yelled

"Go Quatre." Lauren said quietly. He took it and watched it land on Trowa. 

"Not again!" He exclaimed, making himself and Trowa blush

"What do you mean, again?" Donna asked

"Truth or dare, the two of them were stuck kissing during that game too." Duo laughed

"Can I spin again?" He pleaded

"Go ahead." Amanda replied, looking at him, her eyes full of something but no one was really sure what.

Quatre spun again and it landed on Andi. Duo let out a small snicker and Quatre's face turned red. "Go Q-man!" Duo cheered as the two of them leaned in to kiss 

Quatre's face turned even redder as he handed the calculator over to Heero who spun and watched it land on Duo. He was about to spin again when Duo hopped over the table and glomped him "He-Chan!" He exclaimed, planting a sloppy wet kiss on the other boys cheek "I love you He-Chan!"

Heero threw him off and wiped off the spit "Omae o korosu." He muttered, spinning it again and watching it land on Lauren. He forced back a nosebleed and leaned over a few people to kiss her, a few seconds later they separated and Heero was finding himself closer and closer to another nosebleed

"Donna, you have another vote against you." Lauren replied, "That was great." She made herself and him start to blush.

"Will you guys leave me alone!" She yelled, "I swear, it was him and not me!"

"Baka." Heero muttered, "Everyone knows you're the only one sitting here without much experience, especially from the way you give the kisses out. You can receive them by faking the experience."

"Excuse me?" Donna stood up "If you have a problem with me, just bring it okay."

"I don't fight girls." Heero replied, staying where he was "If I fought you, I'd end up killing you and since we just met, I don't need that on my conscience."

"What about Relena?" Wufei brought up "You were threatening to kill her, the first time you met and every time you've seen her since then."

"Make good on your promise." Duo pleaded "The wench is driving me insane."

"That makes two of us." Quatre nodded his agreement "But she isn't so easy to get rid of. That's what makes her such a powerful leader in the colonies."

"What colonies?" Lauren asked, "What are you talking about?"

"They can't tell you." Donna replied sarcastically "It's not written in their mission to let us know anything. Remember, they're only here to kill everyone that they run into that doesn't meet their standards."

Heero jumped up suddenly and pulled a gun out of his spandex shorts and aimed it at her "What did you say?" He asked, his cobalt blue eyes wild "I'm going to have to kill you if you know anything."

"I don't." Donna glared at him "I was just making fun of you all. You're always talking in these weird terms about things and places that you've known about which we're totally oblivious to."

Heero stuck the gun back into the shorts and sat back down, still keeping a suspicious eye on the longhaired girl. 

"Are we going to play anymore?" Duo asked, taking the calculator

"I guess." Everyone settled back down and waited for him to spin. This time it landed on Amanda. She still kissed him quickly and backed away nervously, squeezing her hands together to make an annoying squishy noise. Duo just laughed "Babe, lighten up. It's not like you're going to get pregnant or catch some rare and deadly disease from a kiss."

"Look, I'm not used to this kind of thing." Amanda butted in, still squeezing her hands together and blushing "The last time I really kissed a guy was in kindergarten."

"Well, with the way you try to cover up the facts to fit in with the rest of your friends, no guy ever will want to." Trowa spoke up for almost the first time that night "Guys don't want their woman to be fake and act like they've done more then they have. There are many people out there that will love your innocence as long as you don't let them take advantage of it or as long as you don't either."

"What do you mean, me taking advantage of it?" She asked

"I'll let you know if you start to do it." He replied "For now, you don't need to worry."

"There he goes again." Heero muttered to Wufei "Him and his standards for all females."

Wufei just shrugged "At least he has some." He replied

"I take it we're done here then." Donna said, getting up "It was fun and all but I think I better get going home. I've got the homework Mrs. O assigned and I don't feel like getting on her bad side this early in the year."

"Good point. I'm going to get going home to do it too." Andi stood up "I'll see you guys tomorrow." She smiled at them and walked out the door and for a while, they could see her walking up the street from the front window.

"I've got to wait here for my mother." Amanda said, sitting down on the couch, "She should be here within fifteen minutes or so." She looked over at Lauren, "If you don't feel like walking home in the dark, you can wait and I'm sure she'll let you ride home with us."

Ten minutes later, the two of them had been picked up and the five pilots were working on the little homework that had been assigned to them. Duo walked into Wufei's room, holding his chemistry book and his notebook "Wu-Chan, I think I'm going to need some help with this." He grumbled, "I swear, if any of these teachers are supposed to be from OZ, she's the only one evil enough to pull it off."

Wufei looked up at him, not smiling, but oddly enough for him, he wasn't really frowning either. He studied Duo for a moment "Come on, what don't you understand?"

Duo stared at him in shock "You mean you aren't going to blow me off this time and tell me I'm just ignorant or lazy or something?"

"Look, do you want my help or not?" Wufei demanded "I'm willing to explain what you need, don't push it."

Duo hopped onto the bed next to him and opened the book and the two of them began to do the homework together until about two in the morning* * *

Heero began to tap a few other keys in the computer. The school files had been too easy to break into, it was degrading to his skills. He copied down the names off all the staff that had transferred into the school within the past five years. Some had come in and then right back out again but he wrote down their names as well, if needed, he was sure that they would be easy enough to track down and destroy. "What are you doing?" Mr. Turdsac, the homeroom teacher walked over to him and stared at the screen 

"I'm doing some research for a music history report." Heero replied sarcastically "What does it look like?"

The teacher glared at him "Don't get mouthy with me." He threatened, "All I wanted was an answer to make sure you're not trying to do anything illegal." He turned around to walk back to his desk, where he could continue to stare at the girls in the room.

Heero shook his head and continued with his research until he had almost fifty pages of information printed out and stored in his chemistry binder.

"Hey!" Lauren came over to him, positioning herself behind him so her body was safely away from Mr. Turdsac's gaze. "What are you doing?"

"Work." Heero replied shortly "I can't tell you anything so you might as well forget about asking me."

"What do you do?" Lauren asked, "Are you working with the government or something? Is that what all this secrecy is about?"

Heero processed her question through his mind and finding it safe enough gave her a reply "I guess you could say that." He answered

"You're a odd person, do you realize that?" She asked him "You're so strange, even compared to us."

He didn't respond, all he did was gather up his books in time for the bell to ring. "I'll see you around." He said shortly

"Come on Lauren." Andi walked over to her "Math, remember?"

"Damn it." She swore

"What's the matter?" Amanda asked

"Why does he have to be so good looking?" 

"They all are." Andi pointed out to her "Just feel lucky that they're hanging out with us instead of...." She glared over to where the clown-faced girls were drooling over both Heero and Quatre. "Let's go and save them before Heero pulls out his gun and gets suspended."

She and Lauren walked over to the two boys with Amanda following behind them. Andi smiled sweetly at Quatre, grabbed his arm and led him out of the room into the hallway. After a moment, Lauren got Heero out the same way. "Thanks." He said, "I was afraid that they were going to ask me out or something. I don't want to be mean to them or anything but they aren't my type at all and they don't seem like very nice people."

Heero nodded in agreement, still loosely holding onto Lauren's arm. "We owe you one." He replied

"We better hurry up and get to class." Amanda reminded them "I have to ask Mrs. Zubriski something anyways."

"Did we have any homework last night?" Andi asked her

"Girl, yesterday was the first day, I thought you said you were going to be more organized this year."

"I am." She protested "I've got my social calendar up to date, in fact, most every day is blank so there wasn't that much to worry about. My dating calendar on the other hand." She giggled a little bit "That was even easier to get together, it's completely empty."

Amanda sighed, "I'm not supposed to be your assignment notebook." She reminded her

"You've been saying that for the past three years and I've yet to have you tell me to buzz off instead of telling me what I need to do."

"Why don't you just write it down?" Quatre asked

"One, it just wastes trees. Two, I'd probably lose it, Three, why bother when I have her for a friend."

"Let's just get to class." Amanda reminded them

"We'll be along in awhile." Lauren promised her "We've still got a few minutes." She turned to Heero "Did you guys see the posters up about the dance?"

He nodded "What about it?"

"Do you guys want to make it a group thing?" 

He shrugged "There are four of you and five of us." He reminded her

"So, we'll get Jess to come for Trowa." Andi put in "That would make five and five."

"Sure, I guess." He shrugged "When is it again?"

"Two weeks from Friday." Lauren smiled sheepishly "I just thought I'd save you guys from everyone else who wants a piece of you."

Heero gazed at her for a moment, the beginning of a smile playing at the corner of his mouth before walking away.

"Let's get going." Andi sighed, "Another day in Hell begins in about 45 seconds."

"Kumbaya...IO sucks, kumbaya." Lauren sang loudly, swaying back and forth until the two of them broke down laughing and had to run to make the late bell.* * *

"Okay now here are the instructions for your chemistry lab." Mrs. O said, "Now whatever you do, don't mix the HCl and the NH3 together or we're going to have a problem. Another thing, don't touch either chemical or it will burn your skin off."

Duo watched Donna measure out the different chemicals and start performing the experiment "You know you could do something." She said with a sigh "I'm not the strongest student in the world you realize and if you actually want to pass, then you might want to move your hands over here and help out a little bit."

Duo grinned slyly, waited until the teacher and Donna had both turned away from him before sneaking over to the other side of the lab table and grabbing Donna's butt. She jumped up in the air, turned around and glared at him "Pervert!" She yelled, "That's not what I meant."

"You left the possibilities wide open." Duo replied with another smile

"Don't ever do that again." She threatened "Or I'll tear you apart."

"Babe, face it, you loved every minute of it." 

Mrs. O walked over to them "Is there a problem over here?" She demanded "Are you done with the lab already because I'd love to see your results."

"No problem, everything is okay." Donna turned back to the experiment "I really hate you." She told Duo

"No you don't." He challenged, "You know that as well as I do."

"You're so egotistical." She sighed "Now just go and wash these beakers so we can start writing down the data. I can't have another failing grade."

"Don't sweat the small stuff." Duo replied, "Wufei can get you caught up easily. God, he got me to understand the stuff last night."

"He's just a human being, not a miracle worker." Donna shot back "He has limitations."

"Not the Wu-man. He's a fucking genius!" Duo exclaimed only to have the room go quiet "Uhhh...what did I do this time?"

"Bad potty mouth!" Ashley shouted from across the room

"You're in for it now." Tyler snickered

Mrs. O came over to them, her hands on her hips and Heero's "glare of death" on her very unhappy face "You do realize that kind of inappropriate language is strictly prohibited. It's written right in your student folder. I'm afraid I'm going to have to write up a referral for you." 

"No!" Donna shouted, "I don't want him to share my detention time!"

"Then maybe you should tutor him on the schools rules before the two of you spend every night there for the rest of the year." She marched off; her heals clicking on the floor

"That doesn't sound too bad to me!" Duo grinned cheerfully 

Donna groaned and sank down to the floor "This is going to be a very long year." She moaned* * *

"Hey everyone!" The perky blonde English teacher said with a big smile "How are you all doing?"

"Fine." Lauren replied, "The summer was kind of boring but we tried to make the best of it. We did a lot of swimming, and writing. Just like normal."

"I see you've got some new friends." She smiled at Heero, Duo, Quatre, and Wufei. "What are your names?"

Heero glared at her, Duo was gaping at Donna in her spaghetti strapped tank top, Wufei had his nose in another thick book and with a sigh, Quatre answered, "I'm Quatre Raberba Winner." He answered and then pointed to each other pilot in turn "Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell and Wufei Chang."

"I love your names!" She exclaimed "So unique."

"Seems like everything around this area is." Wufei muttered, his nose still behind the book."

"Nope, just us!" Donna and Andi laughed

"Another reader, huh?" She noticed, looking at Wufei "Have you met Ashley yet, you two would probably get along very well."

"We've already met." He replied shortly

By that time, the other students, the same ones that were in their Global History class the day before, had pooled into the room and were sitting down in their different cliques. "Okay." The teacher assumed her professional stature "This year we're really going to be concentrating on the essays that you'll have to write for the regents exam you'll have to take next year. We're also going to be doing a big Holocaust project that when we do it, will count for a large part of your grade. Any questions?" A sea of heads shaking answered her "Good, then we're just going to jump right into things. We're going to start out the year by analyzing poetry but I figured it would be easier to do this by analyzing song lyrics instead. You guys analyze my favorite song today and next time we meet, I want each of you to bring in the lyrics of your favorite song and we'll go through them all." She proceeded to lead the class through her favorite song of all time "All Star" by the group Smash Mouth "Now remember to bring in your lyrics next time." She reminded them five minutes before the bell rang "Make sure they are appropriate, no adult topics, no adult language. Make sure that whatever you choose won't get me fired."

"Why are the main people you hear using adult language normally youth?" Andi asked her sarcastically

"Fine, no language above a PG rating. If you wouldn't hear it in a Disney movie, then don't bring it here." She grinned "Better?"

"Nope. Have you seen what they put in Disney movies?" She asked

"Okay...anything you wouldn't say to a two year old."

Crickets were heard in the room as all the students just gave her a 'duh' expression. "Anything you wouldn't say to a two year old stranger when their mother was standing right there holding a cinder block over your head?" She attempted one more time

"Gotcha." Andi replied with a smile

"What if you don't have any song lyrics you like?" Heero asked 

"Then just bring in the most interesting lyrics you can find." She replied, "I'm sure you'll be able to find something and if you can't, you've got some friends that are quite interested in music. I'm sure that they'll be able to help you out."

Heero nodded, fixing his cobalt gaze on Lauren who in turn, began to blush. "Will you give me a hand?" He asked her

"Sure. If you want, just come on over after school today, we'll go through my CD's until you find a song that you like."

"What if your favorite song is in another language?" Quatre asked

"See if you can find a translation into English or else find a different song." She replied, "I don't know much of anything outside of English, that's kind of why I'm teaching the class." She replied as the bell rang "See you all on Thursday!" She called as they exited the room.

"What songs do you guys have in mind right now?" Duo asked

"Well...since most of my other choice have been nixed because of an adult language content, I think I'm going to have to go with something by Savage Garden." Donna replied, "Either "Promises" or "Carry On Dancing."

"Right now I'm thinking either the New Radicals "You Get What You Give" or Natalie Imbruglia's "Don't You Think." Both songs are really good." Andi said

"Probably something by either Matchbox 20 or Third Eye Blind." Lauren added, "I don't really know, maybe I'll just bring in "The Blonde Song."

"Something by either Hanson or the Backstreet Boys." Amanda spoke up 

"Eww!" Duo stuck out his tongue "Pansy-assed boy bands!"

"They're very talented." Amanda protested 

"Yeah, it may seem that way if you're about seven years old and have no idea what talent is." He shot back "Boy I just lost all respect for your taste."

"Well, if you judge people on their musical choice, then maybe we shouldn't bother hanging out together anymore." She frowned "I thought you were more mature then that."

"Me being mature?" Duo snorted "Look who's sitting here listening to the music with the lyrical capacity that even a three year old would be able to analyze. Excuse me Miss. I may be 16 but I'm really no more mature then a 10 year old teeny-bopper, I've got some work to do for chemistry next period."

"Dude!" Donna exclaimed after he had left them "He must hate boy bands more then I do!"

"Well...there's kind of a reason behind it." Quatre said in his friend defense "It seemed funny to the rest of us but he was really offended by it."

"Please, do tell." Donna smiled evilly

"Well...before we came here, we ended up getting stuck in the middle of a town where some boy band was playing that night. I think it was Hanson or something, are they the ones that really resemble females?" The girls nodded "Okay then, but anyways, their manager came over and gave us tickets to their show and backstage passes. We had some time before we had to get here so we decided to check it out. The show basically sucked and when we went backstage to tell the group that, one of them was drunk and began to try to grope Duo thinking that he was one hot chick. Duo got pissed off, socked the guy, security got after us and we had to split kind of quickly. The whole experience made him despise any boy-band but especially that one."

"Hanson would never drink." Amanda protested, "They have morals." 

Heero took out a photo of one of them wearing a baggy shirt and leather pants with his hands touching Duo in rather inappropriate places and leaning in for a kiss. "Hate to disappoint you." He said solemnly "But here's your evidence."

Amanda took the photo and when she gave it back to them, her face was white and tears were running down her cheeks. She turned around and ran down the hall

"One less teeny-bopper in the world." Donna remarked, "She needed that break on reality."

"Oh well...she'll get over it." Andi shrugged "I mean, I like BSB, 'Nsync, and 98 Degrees and everything but I'm not nearly as obsessed with them as she is."

"Better get to class." Wufei remarked as the bell rang "This is about the third time today that we've been late."

"Good point." Heero remarked as they split up to go their separate ways.* * *

"Ready?" Lauren asked Heero after the last bell had rung, dismissing them for the day.

He nodded "Let's go before Duo decides that he wants to tag along."

"You don't really have to worry about that one." She replied with a smile "He and Donna are both in detention until about five. Something about him swearing in one of Mrs. O's classes."

"What did Donna do?" He asked

"What hasn't Donna done?" She countered

"I guess that's a good enough point." He said, shutting his locker and hoisting his dark-blue bag over his shoulder.

"Okay, I've got all my books already, let's just leave, it's a bit of a walk but it's still nice out so I'd rather walk then take the bus. If you mind though, we can take the bus."

"I can walk." He said quickly "I'm not in the mood for putting up with any obnoxious menaces."

"I hear you there." She laughed as they walked out of the school and down the street. "If you don't mind though, would you mind telling me where you're from? I barely know anything about you."

"How about if I make you a deal." He replied "For every question you ask me that I'm able to answer, I get to ask you something."

"Fine with me." She replied, "Now where are you from."

"Don't ask me where it is but I was born in a place called L-1." He replied 

"Is it like an army base or something?" She asked

"Not exactly but I can't get anymore specific." He replied "Now for my two." He thought for a moment "How many people are in your family?"

"5 altogether." She replied, "There's me, my mom, my dad, my brother, and my sister." 

"Okay." He said making a mental note "Do you love them?"

"Well...we get on each other's nerves an awful lot but yes, I love them." She answered, "Why, don't you have a family?"

"No." He replied shortly "Never have, never will at this point. Who do you like being around more, your family or your friends?" 

"That's a tough one." She said as they turning a corner and headed out of the village "I have fun with both but I think I'd have to say my family just because I've been around them more and even if for some reason our little group splits up, I'll still have my family. Last night, you said that you never had a girlfriend but you had been kissed before. Who was it?"

"Well...once it was this girl named Relena whom I'm planning on killing eventually. I was unconscious and had started to fall on the floor. She went nuts, caught me, started playing with my hair, and kissed me while I was still unconscious. If I would have been conscious, you can bet that it would never have happened. The other time it was Duo as a joke. Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked shocking her

"Not at the moment. Do you have a girlfriend?" She fired back

"Not on your life. I'm moving around too much and I don't have the time to get a serious relationship going. That and the fact that all the females I've been around so far have either been twice my age or annoying as all hell. Why aren't you dating anyone?"

"There isn't anyone around here that I'd think about wasting my time with that would actually want to waste their time with me. What about you?"

"I already told you." He replied as they turned into her driveway "They were either too immature, too pushy, too old, or I didn't have the time."

"You've got a question coming to you." She said as she unlocked the front door and let them inside. "David and Karen are both at soccer practice and Mom and Dad are at work until about five. I'm going to have to get rid of you by then so they don't flip out or anything."

"That shouldn't be a problem." He said following her up the stairs into her room. "What do you have?"

"Do you want to go through my CD's first or my MP3 collection?"

"Whatever you feel like." He replied, sitting down at the foot of her bed

"Well...let's start with the MP3s, I've got a bigger variety of them and I've got a lot less to go through."

"Okay." He replied as she hit play "Could you tell me the artist and title of each one so I can write down the one I want to find for later. I can get the lyrics online back home."

"Okay, this first one is "Du Hast" by the group Ramstein. It's in German but I've got the English translation as well."

He listened for about 30 seconds before shaking his head in the negative "It's too repetitive." He commented

"Okay then. What about "Clumsy" by Our Lady Peace?"

"Who's Mary?" He asked, "I don't think so."

"'Memories are Designed to Fade" by Savage Garden?"

"Too popish." He remarked

"Enrique Iglasius, "Be With You?'"

"No."

"Eminem "Stan?'"

"Nope."

And so it continued until he had nixed all of the music she had on her computer and the majority of her CD's. "I'm not sure that I have anything that you'd like." She said when she was down to the last CD that she slipped into her player.

"Well...Like I said, I'm not really sure about what I like so why don't you just play something that you like?" He suggested

"Well...I guess I could play you my favorite song." She shrugged and switched over to track five "This one is "Crash and Burn" by Savage Garden

Heero listened intently at the first verse of the song "When you feel all alone, and the world has turned it's back on you. Give me a moment please, to tame your wild, wild heart. I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you. It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold. When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore...let me be the one you call, if you jump, I'll break your fall. Lift you up and fly away with you into the night. If you need to fall apart, I can mend your broken heart, if you need to crash, then crash and burn, you're not alone." The lead singer wailed on

"Can you?" Heero asked her suddenly

"Can I what?" She asked looking confused

"Can you mend my broken heart?" 

She looked at him startled but then her eyes softened and she smiled up at him and blushed a little "I can't guarantee anything, but I'd like to give it a try." She said quietly

The corners of his mouth twitched and threatened to turn into a smile but before she could see it progress any further, he leaned forward and kissed her softly. They kissed again and again and again before breaking apart and gazing into each other's eyes. "I think I'm going to use that other question now." He said with a coy smile finally showing through "I know this is kind of sudden and kind of soon, but will you consider going steady with me?"

"You're right, it is soon but I'd love to." She smiled "Now shut up and kiss me again." She leaned in and wrapped her arms around his neck

"Mission accepted." He murmured before leaning in to obey her command


	4. Section 4

"So he really asked you out?" Andi asked Lauren as they stood in a corner of the gym while most everyone else ran around trying to kick a soccer ball.

"Yeah...it was really sweet. He's really a sensitive guy." She replied with a smile "We finally ended up finding his song for the project but you'd never guess which one."

"From what I know of him so far, I'd guess some hard rock song or something a little bit more darker.

"You're going to be very surprised then." She said with a grin

"Girls." The teacher pointed to them "You're in."

"Great." Lauren muttered before glaring at the soccer ball "If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from me."

The two of them took their places on the field with Duo and four other people. "Play ball!" The teacher shouted before running off the field

"Ummm...Mr. Connell, watch out for that puddle of..." Andi said before he slipped and fell, the entire gym able to hear his leg cracking as he landed on it in a very wrong way "...grape juice." She replied with a sigh "I swear that is one evil kind of fluid."

"Someone call the medics!" A girl shouted

"What are we going to do about our game tonight?" Another boy asked

"Don't worry about the medics." Wufei muttered "Just get Yuy down here and he'd be able to set it without a problem."

The nurse came running down the stairs to look at his withering form on the floor "No puke, no problem. Just use this and if it still hurts in five periods, come back up to see me." She tossed a band-aid down at him and then left

"God, they need to replace her." Donna muttered, "He broke his leg for God's sake."

"Are you okay?" Quatre asked, bending down next to him and wincing as if he could feel the pain the teacher was experiencing.

"I'll be fine as soon as some professional medics get here." He muttered, "I'm going to sue that nurse."

The ambulance wailed from outside and a team of doctors ran in and began to take him out. "Someone go get Miss Henry to supervise until I can come back." He instructed as they pushed him out on a stretcher

"NOOOO!!!!!!!!" Donna, Andi, and Lauren wailed "Not her! Now how are we supposed to do nothing?"

"Okay!" The big-boned woman said bounding over and taking control "I want you all to stop what you're doing right now and I want you to start practicing dribbling a soccer ball until you can all do it the right way."

"Looks like we won't have to play a game after all." Donna remarked as she tripped over the ball and then a line painted on the floor. "I don't think I'll be able to do this."

"You just need to try harder!" Ms Henry shouted, "Get moving! I want to see you girls sweating by the end of this period."

"God, that one sounded perverted." Andi muttered, nudging the soccer ball with the tip of her toe and moving it back and forth

"Everyone knows she a lesbian." Donna muttered, glaring at her

"You there!" They heard Ms. Henry shout out again. "What do you call those?"

"Clothes." Wufei muttered 

"I saw you walking around the halls with them on earlier." 

"What are you trying to say?" He demanded

"I'm saying that you need to change for gym." She retorted "And lose that attitude before you fail the class."

"I don't have anything here." He replied

"You're one of the boys sharing a locker, correct?" 

He paused a moment, knowing what was coming "Hai." He finally muttered

"I want you to go in there and borrow a pair of shorts from your friend...pronto!" She shouted

Wufei grumbled but made his way back into the locker room "Who does he share a locker with anyways?" Lauren asked Duo

Duo smirked "He-Chan." 

"Wait a second." Andi exclaimed "Are his gym clothes any different from his regular clothes?"

"Not a bit." Duo grinned, "You're about to witness the eighth wonder of the world." Wufei dragged himself out the door in a borrowed pair of Heero's shorts "Wu-Chan in spandex!" 

The three girls burst out laughing and were rewarded with dirty looks from Wufei "Baka's." He scoffed before rejoining the class.

"Hey! Mrs. Dawson promised that we'd start singing something today." Lauren remembered happily "Maybe we'll get to do "O Sifuni Mungu" again!"

"Or at least to start out with." Donna smiled

"Girls! I don't see you moving!" Miss Henry shouted, "Pick up the pace!"

"Oh go blow a rabid-monkey." Donna muttered as the bell rang "Good, let's get out of here before I scream!"***

"Wow! It's great to see a full baritone section." The chorus director looked at the six guys sitting the in center of the room "And I see we have some new voices to help us out."

"This is a full baritone section?" Quatre asked in disbelief "How many are you usually working with?"

"Normally between two and four." She replied, "This is the biggest I've seen in years!"

"I didn't know they sang." Andi whispered to Lauren in the alto section of the room

"I had a feeling that Quatre did but I didn't know about Duo." She replied, "I thought Trowa might but I guess not."

"Okay." Mrs. Dawson walked behind the piano and started playing some scales "Let's warm up on "Do Re Mi Fa So Fa Mi Re Do." She played the notes and then led the chorus through a series of other vocal exercises. "Great!" She smiled "Here's some music that we sang last year and we're just going to go over it now so I can re-evaluate our sound for this year."

The group started singing, most quietly or not at all, Donna belting out enough noise to make up for the sopranos that weren't singing and Lauren and Andi trying to make enough sound for the altos. Quatre was singing softly, perfectly on pitch but the most noticeable sound in the room was coming from Duo.

He was belting out the words at the top of his lungs, not on pitch and he didn't seem to care, he just kept singing and smiling, as if he was having the time of his life. Mrs. Dawson stopped playing and looked over at him "Is this your first time in chorus?" She asked. 

"Yep!" He replied

"I love the volume but you're a little bit...off key." She replied trying to put it nicely 

"Oh, what key did you want?" He asked

"Not that one." Andi muttered under her breath "I don't even think that is a key."

"Try a B flat." She replied and then played the scale for him 

"Okay." Duo grinned again

"Start again from measure 44." She replied "I'll give you a measure before you come in."

The chorus began to sing again, Duo once again belting out enough sound to make up enough sound for about 5 people but not even close to being on pitch.

"Let's change songs." Mrs. Dawson said quickly, with a sigh "Take out O Sifuni Mungu'"

"Yea!!" Lauren, Andi, and Donna yelled "Woo-hoo!"

"Take it from the beginning, don't worry about the solos, just sing everything as a group." She instructed "1, 2, 3, start." She started in playing again only to be rewarded with Duo's tone-deaf contribution. 

She sighed and put up with it for the rest of the class "Duo, I'd like you to stay after school with me some day so we can work with your voice, I love being able to actually hear the guys part, I think you just need a little bit of extra help getting on pitch." She glanced up at the clock "Okay, stack the chairs and that's it for today."

"That's the first time I've ever heard of anyone getting remedial chorus." Donna commented, walking over to Lauren and Andi 

"At least he's singing." Lauren replied, "Which is more then I can say for the majority of the people here."

The bell rang, announcing the end of the day "Guys, hide and seek at Shambo's Friday." Donna said suddenly as they walked up the stairs "Let's see if our new buddies want to go with us." 

"Do you want to?" Andi asked Quatre and Duo when they caught up to the girls 

"Do what?" Quatre asked

"Don't you mean who?" Duo muttered under his breath, shooting the blushing Quatre a saucy grin

"Go play Hide and Seek at Shambo's Friday night." Lauren replied 

"What's so fun about Hide and Seek?" Quatre asked 

"You'll have to come and find out." Donna replied "Just tell me by Thursday whether you want to go or not."

"Okay." Duo replied as the groups split to go to their lockers to get their homework***

Mrs. Griffin stood in the front of the room "Did everyone remember their lyrics?" She asked

She was met with a series of nods except with Duo who looked shocked "Shit." He muttered, slamming his head down on the desk "I forgot all about it!"

"Good one." Andi replied, "I'd say you have about thirty minutes to remember the lyrics to a song before a song or you can start up the year with a zero. Trust me, they're kind of hard to get rid of once you get them."

"Damn it." He replied before staring a piece of paper trying to think of something to put down.

"Okay, let's start with this group over here." She stopped behind Mark, Vaughn, and Aaron "What do you have?"

"Cheeseburger Paradise." Mark replied with a grin before reading it out loud to the class

"Okay...now what do you think the meaning is behind that song?" She asked

"Ummm...the guy wants a cheeseburger?" Donna asked

"Very good!" She replied laughing and then going through five more people who had everything ranging from country to some edited rap music. "Okay, Duo, what do you have for us?" She asked

"Ummm...." He looked at Quatre helplessly. Quatre just shrugged 

"Can I take it as you don't have your assignment completed?" She asked 

"No!" Duo jumped up "I've got something!" He stood up and proudly began to recite the lyrics "I'm a little teapot, short and stout, here is my handle and here is my spout. When I get all steamed up, here me shout, tip me over and pour me out." He sat down proudly as the class erupted in laughter

"Okay, I'll give you a 100 if you can find some deep meaning behind that song." She replied

"Ummmm...." Duo thought for a moment "It's about a person with so many pent up problems that they just keep everything inside and it keeps building up and building up until they can't handle it anymore and they have to shout out for help from some other force to help them rid themselves of the stress that they built up?" He looked up at her hopefully

"I can't believe you got that from "I'm a Little Tea-Pot.'" Donna's mouth was hanging open

"That was amazing, you've got your 100." She moved on to look at Andi "What angst lyrics do you have to share with us today?"

"It's not really angst." She replied "Natalie Imbruglia, "Left Of The Middle." She picked up her paper and began to read from it

  
  


End of the third round

As I put the phone down

Chasing the same lines

Over the old ground

  
  


I'm pushing zero

Where is my hero?

He's out there somewhere

Left of the middle

  
  


And your world falls down

And you're there calling out

But it's something I can't say

Though it seems the only way

But it's a game that I can't play

Not today

  
  


I got my ticket

And I've got a straight road

But I'm passing the same signs 

Over and over

  
  


And my world falls down

And I'm there calling out

But it's something I can't say

Though it seems the only way

But it's a game that I can't play

Not today

  
  


I need to tell you

Trying to get through

It's not always easy

Left of the middle

  
  


She looked up at the teacher. "Okay...now what do you get from it?"

"I guess it's someone who's had a lot of bad experiences in her life, while she's trying to keep her individuality and hold onto her hope. She's singing about everything that she's had to go through so that others won't have to go through the same thing but they don't want to listen so instead of giving up on them, she keeps trying hoping that one day, they'll be able to understand what she's been saying."

"Very good. Not quite what I would have expected from you but I like it." She looked over at Lauren.

Quatre studied Andi quietly as she sat down; maybe she wasn't as mean as she wanted everyone to think. Maybe she just didn't want people to understand the true her because she was scared that they'd start understanding her. 

Lauren stood up and picked up the booklet she had brought with her "Acoustic #3. Goo Goo Dolls." She said before reading

  
  


They painted up your secrets

With the lies they told you

And the least they ever gave you

Was the most you ever knew

  
  


And I wonder where these dreams go

When the world gets in your way

What's the point in all the screaming

No one's listening anyway

  
  


Your voice is small and fading

And you hide in here unknown

And your mother loves your father

'Cause she's got nowhere to go

  
  


And she wonders where these dreams go 

'Cause the world got in her way

What's the point ever trying

Nothing's changing anyway

  
  


They press their lips against you

And you love the lies they say

And I tried so hard to reach you

But you're falling anyway

  
  


And you know I see right through you 

When the world get in your way

What's the point in all the screaming

You're not listening anyway

  
  


"I guess it's about someone who's trying to clue someone else into reality but that other person is so happy living in a fantasy world with all the lies that people are telling them that they won't listen to the words of wisdom coming from the other person. Eventually the speaker gives up because the other person won't listen and really doesn't want anything to do with reality at all so they just hide away from it in a cage of lies."

"Nicely spoken." She nodded "Quatre?"

"This is the English translation of a song called "Rhythm Emotion" by the Japanese group Two-Mix." He stood up and recited from memory

  
  


I just feel rhythm emotion

The beat of my heart

Continues toward you so far away 

  
  


Again, even if it wounds me, 

Without looking away,

Hotly, intensely, I want to live 

  
  


You give me unyielding strength

That's why I want to hold you 

  
  


I just feel rhythm emotion

Even if I err, even if it hurts,

It guides me to the brilliant light of an instant

I just feel rhythm emotion

The beat of my heart

Continues toward you so far away 

  
  


Yes, quickly catching the moment in my bare skin,

I want to find more gentleness! 

  
  


Everything gleams

As I return to the wonder of childhood 

  
  


I just feel rhythm emotion

It's painful for both of us

To share these feelings, 

To believe in this warmth

I just feel rhythm emotion

With this kiss, I want to send you 

Certain passions so far away 

  
  


"It's about a longing to be with the person that you've fallen in love with, even if you know that they might not feel the same way about you, they make you feel stronger, they give you confidence in yourself and you just need to cling to that feeling so it just makes you more determined to make them yours." He replied 

"Interesting." She replied, "I'd like to see the Japanese lyrics to it someday."

Quatre nodded "I'd be happy to bring them in for you."

She turned over to Donna "What do you have?"

"'A Thousand Words' by Savage Garden." She replied before reading

  
  


We stumble in a tangled web

Decaying friendships almost dead 

And hide behind a mask of lies.

We twist and turn and we avoid,

All hope of salvage now devoid

I see the truth inside your eyes

So take all this noise into your brain

And send it back again

I'll bare the cost, shed my skin, call you up and then..

I'll say the words out loud

  
  


You could resurrect a thousand words 

To deceive me more and more

A thousand words will give the reasons why 

I don't need you anymore

  
  


Time manipulates your heart

Preconceptions torn apart

Begin to doubt my state of mind

But I won't go down on what I said

I won't retract convictions read

I may perplex but I'm not blind

So take all this noise into your brain

And send it back again

I'll bare the cost shed my skin

Call you up and then

I'll say the words out loud

  
  


You could resurrect a thousand words 

To deceive me more and more

A thousand words will give the reasons why

I don't need you anymore

  
  


I'll say the words out loud. I'll say a thousand words or more

  
  


Manipulation

Fabrication

Conversation

Annihilation

  
  


I'll say a thousand words or more

  
  


Damnation

Frustration

Elevation

Procreation

  
  


I'll say a thousand words or more

  
  


You could resurrect a thousand words

To deceive me more and more

A thousand words could give the reason why

I don't need you anymore.

  
  


"Very interesting." Mrs. Griffin said "Now please dissect it for us."

"It's about a relationship that's based on deception and lies and when one partner gets sick of it, they find more and more reasons to end the relationship. However, the other partner takes his words and keeps twisting them around to form more lies that they feel will keep them together but are just driving them further and further apart." She grinned, "Pretty good, huh?"

"Very good." Mrs. Griffin nodded and moved on "Amanda?"

"Mariah Carey, "One Sweet Day." She stood up and read it

  
  


Sorry I never told you

All I wanted to say

Now it's too late to hold you

'Cause you've flown away

So far away

  
  


Never had I imagined

Living without your smile

Feeling and knowing you hear me 

It keeps me alive

Alive

  
  


And I know you're smiling down on me from heaven

Like so many friends we've lost along the way

And I know eventually we'll be together

One sweet day

  
  


Darling, I never showed you

Assumed you'd always be there

Took your presence for granted

But I always cared

And I miss the love we shared

  
  


And I know you're smiling down on me from heaven

Like so many friends we've lost along the way

And I know eventually we'll be together

One sweet day

  
  


Although the sun will shine the same

I'll always look to a brighter day

Lord I know when I lay me down to sleep

You will always listen as I pray

  
  


And I know you're smiling down on me from heaven

Like so many friends we've lost along the way

And I know eventually we'll be together

One sweet day

  
  


Sorry, I never told you

All I wanted to say

  
  


"It's about seizing the time you have with your loved ones and making the best of each moment. You shouldn't take advantage of them now because they could be gone in the blink of an eye." She explained 

"Could she have picked a more juvenile song?" Duo asked Donna who just shrugged in return

"Okay. Heero, what did you and Lauren come up with?" She moved on again

He stood up at his desk and read from a printed sheet of paper "Savage Garden, "Crash and Burn."

  
  


When you feel all alone

And the world has turned it's back on you

Give me a moment please

To tame your wild, wild heart

I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you

It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold

  
  


When darkness is upon your door 

And you feel like you can't take anymore

  
  


Let me be the one you call,

If you jump I'll break your fall

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night

If you need to fall apart

I can mend a broken heart

If you need to crash, then crash and burn

You're not alone

  
  


When you feel all alone, 

And a loyal friend is hard to find

You're caught in a one-way street 

With the monsters in your head

  
  


When hopes and dreams are far away 

And you feel like you can't face the day

  
  


Let me be the one you call,

If you jump I'll break your fall

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night

If you need to fall apart

I can mend a broken heart

If you need to crash, then crash and burn

You're not alone

  
  


Because there has always been heartache and pain

And when it's over you'll breath again

You'll breath again

  
  


When you feel all alone

And the world has turned its back on you

Give me a moment please

To tame your wild, wild heart

  
  


Let me be the one you call,

If you jump I'll break your fall

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night

If you need to fall apart

I can mend a broken heart

If you need to crash, then crash and burn

You're not alone

  
  


"I see what you mean now." Andi said to Lauren "That's one of the last songs in the world I thought he would pick."

"I like it." Mrs. Griffin said "Very hopeful."

"That's what it's about." Heero said "Hope and the people who send the message out to you over and over until you finally begin to believe it. It's just a universal massage that you're never alone, no matter what you're going through. There will always be someone else there experiencing the same thing."

She glanced up at the clock "I think we have time for one more before we run out of time. Wufei, do you have one?" Another printed sheet of paper was thrust into her hand "Do you know who sings this?" She asked

"A man by the name of Curtis Stigers, and the title is "To Be Loved." He stood up

  
  


Mind your manners

Watch your weight

Be a good boy

Just behave

What's wrong with you? 

Settle down

Keep your two feet on the ground

Sit up straight

Stand up tall

Never falter

Never fall

Stay in school

Make the grade

Never fail and never fade.

  
  


Be a hero, be a star

Anything but what you are

Find a girl to possess

Always pay

Pursue, protect.

Be the master

Be the slave

Work your ass into an early grave.

  
  


But you deserve to be loved

You deserve something real

Time to heal

Time to feel,

  
  


Daddy's favorite 

Little girl

Dressed up in your

Mama's pearls

Serve him breakfast

In his bed

Earn a little kiss on the forehead

You are sugar

You are spice

You are growing up so nice

Paint your nails

Paint your face

Paint around the empty space

  
  


Find a man who can provide,

Try to fill that hole inside

With a family and a home, 

Tell yourself you're not alone

Keep your memories of yourself

In a shoebox on a closet shelf

  
  


But you deserve to be loved

You deserve something real

Time to heal

Time to feel,

  
  


You deserve to be loved.

  
  


Wufei finished reading the lyrics rather quietly and before she could prompt him to analyze what he had just read, he turned his back to her and faced the window. "I think that's enough for today." Mrs. Griffin said quickly "We'll let the rest of you go next time and then we'll start our first book for the year." She looked over at the small groups around the room and smiled, it hadn't changed much over the course of a year, there wasn't much room for newcomers but those few guys had been picked up rather quickly. There was something very special about those boys and she was going to find out what, if it killed her.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the class and they all spilled out into the hall. "That song was really good." Lauren tried to strike up a conversation with the now silent Wufei

He didn't answer her, he just kept walking, his eyes fixed straight ahead of him, but instead of looking hard as they normally did, there was a pained vulnerable look in them. "Wufei, are you okay?" Andi asked

He finally looked over "I'm fine, don't waste your time worrying about me. Save it for the weak." He lengthened his stride and moved into the masses

"He let us too far into himself." Quatre noticed aloud "Now he's got to cover up for it and push everyone away and try to alienate them again."

"Sounds familiar." Lauren replied, fixing her eyes on Andi who threw her hands up in the air

"What did I do now?" She asked

"No wonder you two were able to get that history thing done so fast." Heero nodded "You're both a lot alike, trying to keep a hard and sinister outer shell and afraid to let people see the true you."

Andi glared at him "Could you please go back to being secretive and silent and stop trying to analyze me. I know what I'm like but that doesn't mean that I have to let everyone else know it." She followed suit and vanished into the crowd

"Did I upset her that much?" Heero asked Lauren

"It's hard to tell. More likely then not she'll have forgotten about it before two more periods go by."

"Do you guys still want us to go play tomorrow night?" Duo asked suddenly

"Absolutely!" Donna replied

"Okay, we'll all be there." 

"Do you want to do something tonight?" Quatre asked, "I mean, do you want to come over and hang out for awhile, maybe watch a movie or something?"

"As soon as you'll answer a question I've been wondering about for the entire week." Donna shot back "Why the heck are the five of you able to live on your own or is there some mysterious adult floating around that I don't know about."

"Shut up before I have to kill you." Heero hissed clamping his hand over her mouth "We'll explain later on tonight but I swear if you mention that subject one more time in public then I'll silence your mouth permanently." She stared at him wide-eyed but didn't speak out anymore. 

"So we'll see you tonight?" Quatre asked

"I guess so." Lauren replied, "Do you want me to tell Andi?"

"No, don't worry about it, I will. I sit next to her in that lunch study hall, remember?" He jumped in a little bit too quickly

Lauren eyed him suspiciously before grinning and nodding. Duo snickered while Heero just looked slightly amused. "What's going on?" Donna asked, "Someone tell me something!"

"2 plus 2 equals 7½." Lauren patted her shoulder gently "You'll figure it out sooner or later so don't worry about it for now."

"What?" A sighing Lauren dragged Donna away to her locker while the three boys shrugged and walked into their study hall.


	5. Section 5

"What movies do you guys have here?" Donna asked, flopping down onto their couch later on that day

"Basically everything Ames carries." Duo answered her "Quatre just grabbed stuff off the shelf and paid for it. We've got quite an odd selection including one movie that I'm debating whether it was an accident or another side of him coming out." He handed Donna a movie with two people on the box entwined in a passionate kiss. 

"Stolen Nights?" Donna asked in disbelief, noting the opened package "And how many times have you guys actually watched this so far?"

"Once." They all replied in unison 

"Just put in anything other then that and let's see what we get." Lauren suggested, not moving from her place in Heero's lap on one of the armchairs

"Okay." Quatre replied sticking in a tape for them "I'll be upstairs working on the chem homework if you need me."

"Actually, do you understand the stuff?" Andi asked him

"Yeah, pretty much. Whatever she didn't cover I figured out from the book."

"Do you want to lend me a hand? I'm not into this class at all and when I'm not interested in something, it's going to take longer to click."

"Sure, come on up." He waited for her and the two of them disappeared up the stairs.

Duo, Heero, Trowa, Lauren, and Wufei all began to snicker again, much to Donna's annoyance "What's going on?" She demanded, "Why are you laughing again?"

"Donna, just think about it." Wufei answered "And please be quite until you figure out why."

She stuck her tongue out at him and settled back down on the couch in a huff "You guys are big meany-poo heads." She replied

"Okay, so basically all you have to do from here is plug all of the data you were given into that equation and solve for your unknown. Got it?" Quatre looked over at Andi who was scribbling furiously on a sheet of paper

"I think so. Did you get 2.75 for the answer?" She asked

"2.76; remember your sig figs." He reminded her gently

"Okay. Thanks a lot." She replied, rolling over on his bed and staring up at the ceiling

"Are you okay?" He asked

"Yeah. I think so." She replied, turning her head to look him in the eye "Just thinking."

"Anything you want to talk about?" He probed 

"You sure you want to be loaded down with my problems?" She shot back

"I'm here if you want a friend." He replied

"Well...I don't know really. It's probably just a case of the blues coming back. Or maybe Heero made me think too much after all." She sat up and looked him in the eye "Do you think I'm a bitch?"

"No, not at all." He answered truthfully "I think you're trying to cover up your true personality a lot and by doing that you're too hard on people sometimes but I'd never call you a bitch."

"You of all people should say that I am." She said "I was mean to you from the day you came here and for no good reason at all."

"Nah, don't worry. I've put up with a lot more then what you were able to dish out." He smiled slightly

"Well...at least that cleared up about half of it." She sighed a little "The other thing is that, well...I guess I just feel kind of useless. I mean, I'm not the smart one, or the pretty one, or the funny one. I guess I just had to be a bitch so that I could be something in this world besides a waste of oxygen."

"Don't say that." Quatre said quickly, reaching over and grabbing her hand in his before he realized what he was doing. She looked down and a pink tint came over her cheeks. After he realized what he had done, he dropped her hand and blushed bright red "Sorry about that." He mumbled

"Don't worry about it." She replied smiling "It's no big deal."

"It was to me." He muttered to himself, or so he thought

"What?" She exclaimed, looking at him curiously

Quatre just blushed an even deeper red and nodded "I like you." He said finally, "I mean, I really like you."

"I like you too." She replied, "That's why I felt like such a bitch for being mean to you. I couldn't figure out why I was doing it."

They sat in silence for a moment "So now what?" Quatre asked

"I was actually hoping you'd have an idea." She confessed, "I've never jumped into a relationship this quickly before."

"We don't have to do anything." Quatre pointed out "I really don't know much about you and you don't know anything about me. We could just go with it and see what happens."

"That's probably a good idea. At least until we get to know each other better. Heero and Lauren don't seem to have a problem with it but then again," She paused "They did have that afternoon together and I'm pretty sure they probably did some talking then."

"I think there's some major chemistry between our two little groups." He pointed out "I know for a fact Duo and Donna aren't going to be able to stay away from each other forever. Trowa seems taken with that one senior girl that you guys are always hanging out with, and Wufei...well, I think he had a small crush on you too but it's kind of hard to tell what goes on in his mind."

"So are we a couple now or what?" She asked, "I'm sorry but I don't know if I'm taking everything the way you want me to take it."

"Do you want to be?" He asked her "It's up to you."

"I don't want to sound like a tease but could I wait a day before I give you an answer on that one? I just want to think about this and make sure that I'm not getting into another relationship I'm going to regret."

"That's no problem at all." He said "I want you to be sure about this, because if you're not sure, they you won't be happy and when you're not happy, then I'm not going to be able to be either."

"You're a really sweet guy, Quatre." She stood up "I don't know if I really deserve someone like you."

"Don't say that until you know everything about me." He warned, "There's some stuff that you would never expect but for some reason, I don't think that it would turn you away."

"Okay, so I'll see you tomorrow night at Shambo's?" She asked

"I'll be there." He promised

"Thanks Quatre." She said before walking downstairs to rejoin the rest of their group.

Quatre threw himself across his bed with a smile spread from ear to ear. Life was good.

***

Trowa sat in his history class, between Jessica and another girl who didn't seem to want to acknowledge that he was there. She kept examining her face in a small mirror and adjusting her make-up and hair. He looked over at Jessica and gave her a small smile. She smiled back and took out a piece of paper and began to write on it. A moment later, when the teacher's back was turned, she handed it over to him.

He opened it up and read… "This is really boring! Want to help me keep track of the times he actually changes the tone in his voice?" Trowa almost snickered but caught himself in time and wrote back quickly "Do you really think we need to bother? We could probably keep track with the fingers on one hand. Why waste a good piece of paper?" He handed it back to her and waited for her to respond. She scribbled furiously for a few moments before handing it back to him "So how are you liking our little town north of the middle of nowhere?" Trowa wrote his reply in the next line "It seems okay for now. Very quite and very boring for the most part but some of the people here are nice." And so they continued on for the period

"Where did you live before you came here?" 

"I can't really say. Sorry."

"What do you mean by that? Are you some kind of agent for the government?"

"Not exactly and as much as I'd like to clue you in, it's just not possible."

"That's okay, I forgive you. There are some things about me that I'd never tell anyone else either."

"Oh really? I was beginning to think you were the good girl of your class."

"I probably am. Or at least I'm the party pooper. I don't smoke, drink, or do any of that other stuff that the other guys call fun."

"I've only drank once and I don't smoke. Does that make me a loser too?"

"Probably, but don't worry, we can be losers together, k?"

"K. Are you going over to Shambo's tonight to play?"

"I was thinking about it, why? Are you going?"

"All five of us are."

"Then I'll try to be there but I can't make any promises. I've got some chores to do at home first and we'll see what happens after that. It also kind of depends on whether my mom can give me a ride down."

"I can give you a ride if you need it. Just give me a call after school with the directions to your house."

"Okay, what's your number?"

"688-3412. You'll probably get the answering machine. We don't get to it in time. Don't mind the message either, Wufei went a little bit overboard and he insisted that we let him take care of it."

"That's okay, he's probably a nice guy once you get to know him."

"He is." Trowa wrote back and after he handed the paper back to her, the bell rang. The teacher passed out worksheets to do over the weekend and without another word to each other, Trowa and Jessica filed into the hall with the rest of the class.***

"Doo Dee Doo Dee Doo." Donna hummed, tapping her fingers on the desk in their lunch study hall. "Boring, boring, boring."

"You said it babe." Duo whispered in agreement

"Stop calling me that." She ordered

"Whatever you say toots." He grinned coyly at her

"Don't call me that either!"

"Okay sweetie-pie." 

"Stop it!" She commanded

"Sure thing cutie."

She sighed and slumped back in her seat "I hate you." She muttered

"No you don't and you know it." He replied, still smiling.

Heero, Lauren, Amanda, Wufei, and Trowa sat in the back left corner, talking quietly. "So, do you think anything happened between the two of them last night?" Lauren asked 

"I'm pretty sure something did." Trowa commented "After you guys left, I saw him lying there on his bed with a huge smile on his face. When he came down to get a glass of water later on, he looked like he was living his ultimate fantasy. He seriously looked like he was walking in a daze. He almost ran into a door and then he tried to pour the water through a flour sifter before he realized what he had done."

"She won't tell me anything." Amanda put in "I'm sure if something had happened, she would have said something by now. Besides, she looks too calm and thoughtful to be in love."

"They seem a lot closer today though." Heero pointed out "In every class they've had together, they have yet to leave each other's side."

"It's sweet." Lauren sighed, "Maybe you guys will be able to break our curse."

"What curse?" Wufei asked

"Well, it seems kind of silly but the two of us seem to be unable to date guys during the same time period. I'll break up with someone and a few weeks later, she'll find someone new. She'll break up with them and I'll find someone. It's been going on for years."

"It's just timing." Wufei shrugged it off and went back to yet another thick book.

Quatre and Andi sat on the other side of the room, the only place where there were any free seats when they had come into the study hall. "How much do you want to bet they're talking about us?" He said with a smile

"How can you tell?" She asked

"They keep looking over here and smiling." He replied "It must be driving them nuts that they can't come over here and find out what's up."

"We really wouldn't be able to tell them anything anyways." She shrugged "We haven't figured out what to do yet and to tell you the truth, I don't really want them to know what's up until we figure it out. The last thing we need is the pressure to get together or to stay friends."

"That's a good point." He opened his history book as the monitor glanced over at them with a warning look

She followed suit and opened up her chemistry book, although she wasn't paying attention to the words written on the page.

"So you still haven't figured out what to do?" He asked, more softly to keep the prying ears at bay.

"I'm sorry but no. I've been thinking so much that my poor overworked brain cells have started packing for less cramped areas. I'm beginning to lean towards an answer but every time I try to tell myself that I'm making the right decision, either the logic or the romance kicks in and I'm back to debating." She sighed a little "I'm sorry Quatre but I really can't make up my mind."

"Don't worry about it." He assured her "Either way, I'll be happy to have you in anyway I can, whether it be a friend or a girlfriend."

"Thanks Quatre." She smiled a little bit as the study hall monitor motioned for them to file out and down to the lunchroom.

***

"Here they come!" Donna exclaimed when she saw their truck driving up the street. 

There were about fifteen people roaming around the yard ranging from third grade to seniors. The three girls had been hanging around for about ten minutes, waiting for the guys to show up. 

Lauren saw Andi's eyes light up as she recognized the truck "Looking forward to seeing someone?" She asked softly

She blushed and then nodded slightly "You could say that." She replied before walking over to the truck. Four of the guys and Jessica poured out and stood around watching all the younger kids run around. "Where's Wufei?" Lauren asked

"He wanted to go to the library to use the computers for something but he said he'd come by when he finished." Heero replied, wrapping his arm around her waist

"Okay!" Donna shouted, making them stop in their tracks "Who's going to be 'it' first?"

"Doran." All the kids replied pointing at her younger brother who shrugged

"Get going." He ordered before turning to face the garage that would stand as their base. 

The group split up into smaller groups, which departed separately, among them Donna and Duo, Lauren and Heero, Andi and Quatre, and then Trowa and Jessica. "Can you climb it?" Trowa asked her, stopping by the trunk of a large maple tree.

She looked doubtfully up at the first branch "It's a little bit too high for me." She whispered

"No problem." Trowa hoisted himself up and then held out his hand for her to grab so he could pull her up after him. When he had her up in the tree, the two of them climbed up higher until they had a birds-eye view of the game. "There go Duo and Donna." He remarked, watching them run across the field until they fell into a patch of tall weeds that concealed them perfectly.

"There's Andi and your friend." Jess commented, "What's his name again?"

"That's Quatre." Trowa commented as he watched the two of them vanish inside the woods on the other side of the field.

"They're probably going to Donna's little place back there." Jessica remarked, "It's almost impossible to find unless you know right where it is and she's only told a few people."

Trowa nodded, watching the area they had disappeared into. "Have you spotted Heero and Lauren yet?" He asked

"Of course, I just didn't think they'd want to be spotted." She gestured over next to the pool where the two of them were sitting entwined on the ground behind the deck. 

Trowa smiled softly "She's something special if she can get him to make a turn-around like he's made over the past five days."

"What was he like before you came here?" Jessica asked

"Very anti-social, very withdrawn, hard to reach and just as hard to talk to. He didn't want to be around anyone because he didn't want to see what he had become, thanks to the people we were with before we came here. They basically turned him into a little fighting machine, all brawn and brain but no humanity in his body. She helped bring him back to life again."

"What kind of people were they?" She asked in shock "Who would ever want to do something like that to an innocent boy?"

"These people weren't all quite right in the head." He patted her hand softly "We're not there anymore and that's all that matters."

"I'm glad you came here." She replied, "You're all really nice people."

"I could say the same for you." He said watching as Donna's younger brother finished his counting and took off to look for the people. 

"This is fun!" Duo exclaimed from his place in the grass next to Donna 

"You need to shut up before I kill you." She warned "I have never had to be it at this game and I'm not going to start now."

"Whatever you say baby." Duo grinned broadly before flopping on his back and looking up at her with a twinkle in his eye. 

"Why don't you give up already?" She asked him, "Can't you see you aren't going to get anywhere with me?"

"Already have." He replied, "You just don't know it yet."

"Why do I not like the sound of that one?" She moaned

"You will and you know it. You just won't admit it to yourself yet."

"You seem pretty confident about that." She remarked

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"Because I'm not interested." She said nodding her head, as if to convince herself of that fact, "You can't possibly do anything to change that."

"Wanna bet?" He asked

"You can't, I know my own feelings."

"Okay, so then you won't mind if I do this since you aren't interested." He pushed himself into a sitting position and pressed his lips to hers.

"What did you do that for?" She demanded when he released her

"To prove my point." He laid back down with a satisfied smile on his face "Now I know I'm right."

"You aren't though." She argued, "I don't want you."

He pulled her down next to him and gazed deeply into her eyes, his mouth barely an inch from hers. His eyes were shining with a boyish kind of happiness but yet they had a soft gentleness to them. "You do and you know it. Now all I have to get you to do is to admit it."

Donna sighed and rolled over onto her back and looked up at the dark night sky. Even the stars looked like they were laughing at her while they gave off their sparkling light to the world. "It's so quiet." She murmured her thoughts out loud "Normally there is a lot more noise then this even when it's a quiet game."

"Maybe they forgot about us." Duo suggested

"It's possible." She replied, "They've done it before."

"Then just sit back and enjoy the moment. It's a really nice night."

"What do you mean by that? It's just a normal fall one."

"The sky is so clear, you can almost see the colonies shining in space."

"What colonies?" She sat up again, "There you go again, getting weird on me. What the heck are these colonies that you guys are always talking about?"

"It's just a childhood story the five of us were told in one of our foster homes." Duo spun his tale quickly, hoping that she would buy it. "It was a story that one of our nicer foster mothers told us before we went to bed at night. On every star, there are colonies of happy people and because they're so loved, they never stop smiling and on clear nights, when the sun's rays hit them just right, you can see the colonies on the stars." He looked over at her wondering if she would buy it

"That's really cool." She remarked, "I wish my mom would have taken the time to tell me stories like that."

"Those colonies can't hold a candle to you." He turned over "You're just amazing."

"Since when did you turn into a charmer?" She asked, her cheeks tinted pink from his compliment

"Since I figured you'd respond better to honesty then to the flirting."

"Okay, here's some honesty for you." She turned to him and his eyes lit up hopefully. She grinned broadly "Go back to doing the flirting, this side of you is way too romantic and mushy for my liking."

"Whatever you say." Duo replied, leaning in to kiss her again. 

"This is taking longer then I expected." Andi said, peering out into the darkened field.

"Don't worry about it." Quatre came up behind her, "From what you've told me they wouldn't be able to find us here anyways."

"Still." She squinted, trying to pick out any movement, "It's like they've all gone home and forgotten about us."

"You're complaining?" He teased

"No, not at all but you've got to admit, this is almost like it was preplanned."

"Well, if it's any comfort to you, I just spotted Heero and Lauren so we're not the only ones left."

"That's a relief." She sighed

"Are you trying to say that you don't want to be out here with me?" He asked, pretending to be hurt

"No, not at all!" She said quickly "I didn't mean it like that."

"It's okay, I was just picking on you." He replied with a soft smile

"Oh. Okay." She let the branches fall back into place, hiding them once again before she sat down on an old log that was sitting in the small clearing in the woods they were in. "Quatre, could I ask you a question?"

"Sure." He replied, moving to sit down next to her "What is it?"

"I just wanted to know, if we did end up going out and if it didn't work out and we broke up, do you think we would be able to stay friends after everything?"

"I'd definitely want to try to stay friends but it would kind of depend on what kind of terms we left on. I wouldn't be able to give you a definite answer but I can tell you that I would want to try."

"That's all I wanted to hear." She smiled "Let's give it a try. I just didn't want to take the chance to ruin this friendship we have growing right now. I seriously think I'm in love with you."

Quatre's broad smile seemed to light up the clearing. "You don't know how happy that makes me." He said, covering her hand with his and squeezing it gently "You don't know how happy you make me."

"I probably don't know." She agreed "But I'd like to find out."

"Alright then." He wrapped his arm around her and lowered his lips down to hers.

Wufei was walking along the darkened streets, trying to find the house he was supposed to be at least half an hour ago. It had taken longer for him to finish his history work then he had originally planned. He had forgotten the street name that the house was on and he had been wandering around for the past fifteen minutes. He had seen other people wandering around but it would be an insult to his honor to have to ask for directions in such a small town. 

He walked back around the block and ended up right back at the stoplight he had been standing by before. "Dammit." He swore, punching the telephone pole that was in front of him.

"Hey!" He heard a voice from behind him and turned to see a girl running up to him "Are you lost or something because you've been walking by my house all night."

He hesitated and then sighed "Hai."

"Huh?" 

"Yes." He replied. He kept forgetting that the people in that area didn't speak Japanese. "Do you know where the Shambo family lives?"

"You're not even on the right street." She noticed "I've got to go there anyways to pick up my brother so you can just follow me."

Wufei nodded and followed across the street and then passed the small gas station to another road. As far as he knew, the girl wasn't in his grade although he remembered seeing her in one of his study halls. "What's your name?" He asked finally

"I'm Rox." She replied looking back at him. "I take it you're one of those five guys that Andi, Lauren, and their friends have started to hang out with."

"Wufei Chang." He replied, nodding "The other four are already there and I was supposed to be awhile ago but I couldn't find the house."

"It's okay, the back roads can get confusing if you haven't been here that long." She slowed down her pace so she could walk beside him "All you really have to remember is that the stoplight is in the middle of the village and just to go back there if you get lost and try a different road."

He nodded and then spotted a small white house with a bunch of younger kids hanging out on the steps. "Is that it?" He asked

"Yeah." She nodded "I've got to get going though. Do you know how to get to your house from here?"

"Hai." He replied 

"Okay. It was nice talking to you." She smiled and then motioned for one of the boys to follow her. "Come on Ryan, we've got to get going home." He reluctantly got up and followed her

"Do you know where I could find Yuy, Maxwell, Barton, or Winner?" Wufei asked, trying to keep his tone of voice somewhat civil

"Who?" A younger male version of Donna asked

Wufei sighed "Never mind, do you know where I could find Donna, Andi, Lauren, or Jessica?"

"Shit!" The boy exclaimed jumping up "I forgot to find them!"

"No wonder we forgot about them." Another younger boy remarked "I haven't heard Donna since they left to hide."

"Let's get going then." The male version of Donna commanded "We better go and find them."

Wufei shook his head in amazement as Trowa and Jessica jumped down from their tree "Where is everyone?" He asked them

"Heero and Lauren are hidden underneath the pool deck, Donna and Duo are in the tall grass down by the ditch, and then Andi and Quatre are back in the woods." Jessica smiled "We were watching everything from up in that tree."

"Do you mean Maxwell kept his mouth shut long enough to win a game?" Wufei asked in shock

"Yeah, and the weirder thing is that he was with Donna the entire time." Trowa put in

"I'm impressed." Wufei said with a curt nod "So is this it?"

"Basically, it seemed kind of boring if you want to know the truth. I kind of expected more."

"So we'll find something else to do on our Friday nights." Jessica shrugged "We could always find a dance somewhere to crash or we could just hang out and watch some movies."

"What are you guys talking about?" Quatre asked, sneaking up with Andi.

"Just trying to think of something to do on these Friday nights." Trowa replied, "It doesn't look like these games are going to be much fun."

"I can't believe they forgot about us." Andi looked around the garage and then motioned for Heero and Lauren to run up since they were the only ones there.

"Where did everyone go?" Lauren asked, brushing a few stray leaves out of her unruly hair.

"You mean you didn't hear them run by you?" Trowa asked, with a glint in his eyes.

The two of them blushed "I guess not." Heero said, trying to push the pink tint off of his cheeks.

"We were a little preoccupied." Lauren admitted after a moment, making everyone smile again "What? And you're trying to tell met that all of you kept your hands, feet, and lips to yourselves?"

It was Andi and Quatre's turn to blush while Trowa and Jessica just began to snicker again. "So have you two decided to hook up yet?" Heero asked

They hesitated and then nodded. "About time." He nodded "You were really making the rest of us sick earlier." 

"Heero!" Lauren elbowed him in the ribs "Be nice to them. For now at least."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Andi demanded

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Lauren smiled devilishly

Quatre took one look at her and smiled softly "She's bluffing." He told everyone "She doesn't have a clue of what to do to us."

"Hey!" She protested, "You keep taking all the fun away!"

"Not all." Andi slipped her hand back into his as the cheers and noise took up from the field. "Oooo." Doran taunted his sister "Wait until Dad hears about this one. Have you let him fuck you yet?"

"Doran!" Donna exclaimed, her cheeks red, "Of course not. We haven't done anything to talk about."

"That was good enough for me for awhile." Duo grinned, "Don't bother denying it babe. You know you liked it."

"Duo, shut up." She ordered

"Donna's got a new boyfriend!" Two or three younger girl giggled

"I do not, now shut up if you don't want me to put Nair in your shampoo." 

The kids got the hint and the group walked back with the occasional tee-hee and snicker coming from her brother and sister. "I've got to go in to bed." Zach announced, coming back around "Dad says for all of you to get lost."

"Okay." Donna agreed a little bit too quickly "Come on Doran, Sue." She took off with the two of them behind her.

"I'll take you home then." Trowa opened the door of the truck so Jessica could climb in. "Do any of you want a ride home before I take her?"

"Nah, I might as well walk." Andi replied, "It's nice enough out."

"My mom told me to walk too." Lauren said

"I'll walk you." Heero said quickly "I might as well meet your parent before they begin to wonder about your new love affair."

"You're right." She replied, "They've already started to ask questions."

"Okay then." The two of them took off up the street for her house.

"What about you?" Quatre asked "Want me to walk you home too?"

"Not right now." Andi replied, "When you finally get to meet my family you'll understand why I want to postpone this as long as possible."

"Are they that unusual?" Wufei raised an eyebrow, maybe that would explain something about her

"Not exactly." She replied "They aren't like me if that's what you're trying to get at. It's more like they're a bunch of selfish, noisy, obnoxious pieces of scum."

"That bad?" Quatre asked, squeezing her hand gently

"You'll have to meet them to actually understand what I'm talking about but for now I have to get them used to the idea of me having a boyfriend and a social life. They're going to be even worse then normal for the next week or so."

"I'll walk you two houses down then." He replied, "They don't have to see me. Is that okay with you?"

"If that's what you want to do." She smiled "Thanks Quatre." The two of them took off leaving Wufei with Duo.

"They're cute together." Duo remarked

"I guess." Wufei looked after them "Let's get going home."

"Whatever you say Wu-chan." Duo grinned

"I've asked you not to call me that." Wufei replied with a frown

"I think it's a good name for you." Duo replied with another coy smile before heading out and after shaking his head and sighing, Wufei followed him.

***

The guys all regrouped at their house about an hour later and gathered in their living room. "Are we still going through with the mission?" Wufei asked suddenly "Have we even bothered to start with it?"

"What mission?" Duo asked bluntly

"The mission that brought us to this deadbeat town." Wufei glared at him "You've all become so obsessed with the girls you've met here that you've forgotten all about your true purpose. What ever happened to coming here, getting the information, destroying the people who need to be destroyed and leaving?" 

"We didn't expect the people up here to be this different from everyone else that we've met." Heero nodded "The mission didn't give us the correct briefing to know how to handle this kind of situation. If Dr. J doesn't like what has happened then he can start taking care of his own damn missions."

"Heero." Quatre spoke up softly "We've got an obligation to protect outer space and the Earth. I know that you don't want to lose Lauren and we're just going to have to find a way to take care of the mission without losing these girls."

"What about when you have to leave?" Wufei pointed out "What are you planning to do? Take them with you into a bloody battlefield?"

"We'll think about that situation when it comes." Trowa spoke up "For now just enjoy yourself, Wufei. Heero already found most of the information that we need. Just relax and enjoy the time off. If you really want to get back to space that badly we'll cover for you and you can leave. However, I have a feeling the rest of us are going to be dragging out our time here as long as we can."

"What is so special about these girls?" He demanded "Why can't you just leave them and find someone else after the wars are over and we can forget about fighting altogether."

"It's more then a physical attraction." Quatre tried to explain, "It's almost like a soul bond between us."

"That's no reason for letting them interfere with our missions." Wufei declared "We should leave now and complete this mission from somewhere else so we don't have to worry about them figuring anything out."

Heero glared at him "We are staying here just as the instructions told us to do." He got up and left the room without saying another word.

"I'm not planning on leaving anytime soon either." Duo agreed getting up and walking upstairs

"I'm not going to be the one to break her heart." Quatre said standing up "I'm going to stay until this mission is completed and then I'll figure out what to do." He too left the room

"You'll understand what we're all going through when you find that someone special." Trowa nodded "Don't fight it Wufei, the people around here could really help us all out in ways that we don't even know yet." He stood up "I'm going to bed, I promised Jessica I'd pick her up in the morning so she can go to the mall with the rest of us." He nodded in Wufei's direction again "Good-night."

"Hn." Wufei grunted, sinking down into a chair and staring off into the darkened streets


	6. Section 6

"Wake up!!!!" Donna yelled before jumping on the bed that Andi was still sleeping in at about nine the next morning "We want to go shopping but your pussy-whipped boyfriend won't go unless you do."

"What do you mean pussy-whipped?" Quatre asked, looking at her wide-eyed

"You know, pussy-whipped as in..." Donna made a motion like she was cracking a whip at him "You're mine and you'll do whatever the hell I please or you can forget about getting anything."

Andi just mumbled and threw a stuffed butterfly pillow at them, randomly hitting Heero in the forehead "Go away!" She muttered

"If you don't get up we're going to tear your bed apart and make you fall on the floor." Donna threatened

"Omae o korosu." She replied, rolling over

"No you won't, you love me too much. Donna grinned, "Now get up."

"No."

"Get up!" She said, her voice more threatening

"No."

"Please honey." Quatre pleaded 

"Okay." She rolled back over and after putting on her glasses so the blobs could take on a human form.

Donna put on her best death glare and fixed it on Quatre. "I hate you." She said, "May the small people suck the marrow out of your bones and piss on your grave."

"That was mean." Lauren commented "Or at least I think it was."

Donna slapped herself in the forehead "You really know how to ruin an insult, don't you?" 

"I'm not going to the mall like this." Andi said, looking down at her cloud pajamas.

"Okay?" Duo said, raising an eyebrow "Your point being?"

"Get out of my room so I can get dressed!" She exclaimed

"That means everyone but you Q-man." Duo said cheerfully, leaving with Donna, Lauren, Heero, Wufei, Trowa, and Jessica.

Quatre blushed and exited the room just as quickly, leaving her to get dressed and to emerge from the room a few minutes later looking more human. "Are you ready yet?" Donna demanded

"Umm...not exactly." She replied

"What now!" 

"I still kind of have to brush my teeth and that kind of stuff." She shrugged

"Well, hurry up then!" Donna ordered, shoving her into the bathroom "God, you get harder to maintain by the day."

"Give her a break." Quatre said protectively

Donna looked over at him and started laughing again "God you really are pussy-whipped." She said, holding onto her sides to keep them from shaking.

Within the hour, they were crowded into the two different vehicles. Trowa drove himself, Jessica, Wufei, Heero, and Lauren in their truck and Donna took Duo, Quatre, and Andi with her in her little blue car. "So why are we going shopping again?" Andi asked

Duo shrugged "Do you have any other better ideas of something to do on a Saturday?"

"Sleep?" She suggested weakly, leaning against Quatre who wrapped his arms around her.

"Wimp." Donna teased 

"Doorknob." Andi shot back, her head still buried in Quatre's shoulder

"Am not!" Donna shouted

"What's a doorknob?" Duo asked, "I mean besides the things that make doors look pretty."

"Everyone gets a turn." Donna quipped, "Almost the same thing as the town bicycle. You know, everyone gets a ride?"

"In other words, she was calling you a slut." Quatre pointed out

"It sounds better our way." Donna said, glancing into the back seat at the two of them.

"Hey...if everyone gets a turn..." Duo grinned over at her "Come on sweetie, I haven't gotten mine yet." He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek

"DUO!" She shouted, swerving over the centerline and then getting back into her lane.

"You two are too loud." Andi complained, "It's too early for this kind of stuff. At least I think it is. What time is it anyways? You managed to knock my clock off the end of my bed again."

Quatre glanced down at his gold watch "It's about nine thirty."

"Why the hell did you have to wake me up this early?" Andi picked her head up and glared at Donna "The stores don't even open until about 10 for the most part."

"We'll have the mall to ourselves." Donna replied with a shrug "I just wanted to see if there really are people who are willing to sleep there."

"I know I will be." She muttered, settling back down on Quatre

Donna just sighed and kept on driving.

"I'm actually beginning to feel kind of bad about waking her up." Lauren said in the truck, turning around to look at the four people in Donna's car "She's going to be half dead for the remainder of the day."

"She's got pretty good aim for someone who's half dead." Heero commented

"Not really. I don't think she wanted to hit you, I think she was aiming for Donna and missed." Trowa said quietly

"How could she have?" Jessica asked, "Donna was about a foot away from her."

"She didn't have her glasses on. Trust me, it's possible." Lauren laughed

"So what are we going to the mall for anyways?" Heero asked

"Spend money?" Lauren suggested

"There isn't anything specific you guys wanted to get?" Trowa asked, raising an eyebrow

"I'm sure we'll find something there."

Trowa raised both eyebrows and then sighed, "Where do I turn again?"

"Turn left at the light and go down Gothem St. until you hit Winslow St. and then make another left. Then you go down that until you reach Holcomb St. and make a right. Then when you reach the intersection where Lady Di's is right across the street, you make a left onto Arsenal St. and that will take you to the mall."

"Isn't there an easier way?" 

"Yeah but I don't think you want to brave the Square yet." 

"Evil Square." Jessica muttered

"What's the square?" Heero asked

"It's a drivers nightmare." Lauren replied, "It's the worse place in the world to have to do your road test."

"We'll go your way then." Trowa sighed, making the first turn. They rode in silence until they got to mall and then, even though it was only about nine thirty, and most of the stores weren't even open yet, they still had to hunt around for about five minutes to find a parking place. "This is a mall?" Duo asked in amazement, climbing out of Donna's car.

"Yeah, this is a mall." Andi replied dryly, climbing out after Quatre and shaking her head, trying to wake herself up "They have stores here that sell stuff. Some stores even sell black stuff. You'd like that."

"I know what a mall is." Duo shot back, trying to redeem himself "It's just that most of the ones I've seen have been slightly...larger."

"Well...this is all we have." Donna said, taking out her little blue purse and locking the car doors "If you find it that revolting, then you can wait out here while the rest of us spend money."

"So, where to?" Trowa asked, when the two groups reunited 

"Let's see what's open since most of the stores probably won't be because it's so damn early." Andi shot another glare at Donna

"Get over it." She replied "Or do I have to sick him on you?" She gestured to Duo who was drooling over a few girls sitting on the stone hedges that were outside the main entrance.

"Mmm." Lauren said, as they walked in "Just what I wanted to smell this morning, chemical X and purified pig entrails."

"What?" Quatre looked horrified

"Mustard and hot dogs." Donna translated "You had to be in Drama to get that one."

"Debs?" Jessica asked, receiving a quick nod from the other girls before they dragged their men to the store with them.

"It's pink." Heero said, wrinkling his nose at the walls and carpet

"It's...girly." Quatre said, trying to be somewhat nicer about it

"Who are the clothes made for?" Duo asked, picking up a pair of jeans "Barbie?" He looked at the tag "Size 0?? How can there be a size zero?" He tossed them at Trowa "Here you go T, they should fit you."

"Hn." Trowa glared at Duo as he tucked the pants back on the rack they had come from

"I hate the color purple." Donna moaned, holding a tiny dress up to herself, "It makes me look even fatter then I actually am." She stumbled forward as Andi punched her shoulder "What? I am."

"Just shut up." Andi glared at her one last time and then walked over to look at the cute socks that she bought way too many of.

"Ummm...we'll be outside waiting for you to get done." Heero said quickly, exiting the store and sitting out on a bench in front of it. The other three joined him, facing the store with their arms crossed over their chests. Andi was the first to emerge "They really don't have anything I can wear." She shrugged "I'm not exactly what you'd call the perfect size seven." She sat down next to Quatre again. Jessica came out a few minutes later, followed by Lauren and Donna who came out dragging three bags with her. "Where next?" Duo asked suspiciously 

"Wanna go see a movie?" Lauren asked them "Scream 14 ½ is out now." 

"You actually go for those movies?" Heero asked

"Well...not after Scream 4." Andi admitted "Things just got a little bit too weird for me after that."

"What else is there?" Trowa asked

"Well...since you and Jess are the only ones over 17, we can't do anything R-rated." Donna complained

"What does that leave then?" Quatre asked

"You've Got More Mail, Good Will Hunting 3, Pokemon 94: Brock's Funeral, something called Virus Server, and Saving Private Ryan's Brother-In-Law." Lauren grimaced "What's with all the sequels?"

"Let's just go see Virus Server, it's the only original movie out." Jessica suggested

"Whatever you say." They bought the tickets and moved into the dark theatre. "Another stupid hacker movie?" Jessica asked, "We should have just gone to see You've Got More Mail. I hate computers."

Trowa looked over at her and smiled "Let me guess…that other movie is a chick flick of some sort?"

"Well…yeah. But you can't tell me that you don't like a good love story."

"I rather live out one." He replied, reaching over to take her hand, making her blush so red that she swore her face lit up the movie theater.

Needless to say, no one except Wufei paid much attention to the movie and it got so bad at one point that he ended up leaving the three couples and the one almost couple in the room while he sat outside on a bench in the food court.

"Hey, Wufei…isn't it?" The girl he had met the day before spotted him sitting there and smiled. 

"Hai." He forced a smile on his face "Here with friends?"

"Family, Mom and Rose had to do some shopping so I came along for the hell of it. What about your friends? Where are they?"

"Making out in the movie theatre." He replied dryly

"All of them?" Her eyes widened "I bet Andi's mom doesn't know about that."

"Her mom doesn't even know us. All she knows is that we woke her up early this morning to drag her to the mall." He tried to remember her name but he kept drawing a blank. "What's your name again?" He asked reluctantly "I'm sorry but I really can't remember it."

"Don't worry about it. I'm Rox." She replied with a smile and a giggle

Wufei almost felt like slapping himself…he never apologized to anyone. What in the world was in the water up there to make people act the way they did? "I will not get involved." He muttered under his breath.

"What?" Rox asked

"I'm sorry. I just can't. I must…go worship Nataku." He finally replied, walking off quickly in the other direction. 

"Well…that was strange." Rox shrugged and walked off to go find her mother and sister. "So what now?" Lauren stretched as they came walking out of the movie theater.

"Is there anything else you guys want to get?" Trowa asked, still holding onto Jessica's hand.

"Bath and Body Works?" Andi suggested

"The Yankee Candle store." Donna smiled

"I need some new earrings." Lauren touched her old pair "Claire's is about the only place left that I should go."

"They just got the Sailor Moon movies in a box set." Jessica spoke up "I already have the movies but I want to see if they'll let me have the box to go with them."

"Let's go to the pet shop too!" Donna shouted, never at a loss for ideas "and Sears, and Spencer's, and that one place with the thing that has the things in the widow with the other things that are colored and the things that talk and you know…those things!"

"Duo…have fun." Trowa smirked heading off towards FYE with Jessica. "We'll meet you guys out in front of Ames in about a half hour, k?"

"Sure." Quatre agreed easily, taking Andi's hand and walking down to the Bath and Body Works.

"Hn." Heero and Lauren walked off in the other direction as well

"Let's go!" Donna took off at a brisk walk, plowing through the crowds of people that had arrived with Duo right behind her. "Yes! They have the Midsummer Night scent on sale!" She ran over to the display and began to fill her arms and Duo's with candles of various shapes and sizes but of the same two scents.

"Why not get a little bit more variety?" Duo asked, struggling not to drop anything

"I like these two." She shrugged "Do you want one?"

"Umm…yeah…sure…just please pick out a different scent. These two aren't all that great."

"Hmm…what kinds of things do you like?"

"Food, blood, machines, and you." He grinned, "That's about it."

Donna sighed but walked over and picked out a large sugar cookie candle "This one is pretty sweet. You might like it." They took the candles over to the cashier and after paying too much money; Donna dragged him out of the store and down to the next one on her list. "I've got an idea." She said stopping in the doorway of Sears. Run around the store shouting out marco and I'll go around the other side screaming out polo. We'll see how many people like to cheat on games like this." She took off in one direction and Duo in the other. 

"Marco!" He shouted, jumping around the electronics section

"Polo!" He heard her cry out from the other side of the store so he went off, bouncing around 

"Marco!"

"Polo!"

"Marco"

"Polo!"

"Sir…I'm afraid you will have to stop this." A man in a nice uniform came up behind Duo while he was looking around the automotive section "You are disturbing many of our customers."

"Hold on for a second!" Duo waved him away "I've almost found her. Marco!"

"Polo!" Donna popped up from behind a display of tires "That was fun…let's go somewhere else now!"

"Damn girl, you have way too much energy."

"Then you better learn to keep up." She replied, "I love to spend money." She took off running for the pet shop at the other end of the mall. Duo sighed but ran right behind her.

"What do you mean you won't sell me the box?" Jessica demanded, "It's easy, you just take the movies out of the box, price them the same as the other movies on the shelf and then sell me the box that they came in."

"I'm sorry ma'am but it's against store policy. You're going to have to buy the movies and the box if you want it because I'm not able to sell you just the box."

Trowa sighed, digging around in a stack of hard rock CDs. The argument between Jessica and the store clerk had been going on for the past fifteen minutes. He had already glanced around the anime section and not finding much of anything that he was interested in, he had begun to sift through the various selections, CD by CD.

"But I'm a loyal customer!" Jessica protested "I've already bought all three movies from you, why can't you just do me a favor and sell me the box to go with them?"

"I've already told you. We can't sell the movies with the packaging removed from them."

"Well…use plastic wrap. It's almost the same thing and no one will ever know the difference."

"Miss, if you're not going to purchase the entire box set, then you won't be able to have the box."

"Where's your manager." Jessica demanded "I want to talk to them about how you treat your customers."

"You've already asked one of our sales clerks for the manager and I'm here. There is no possible way that we are able to sell you the box without the movies."

Trowa sighed and set down the copy of the Drowing Pool CD that he had been looking at to walk back over to where they were standing. He took the boxed movie set from Jessica and took it up front to pay for it. "We'll keep the movies, you can have the box." He said, walking out of the store. "Do you need to get anything else while we're here?"

"Do you want a smoothie?" She asked, glancing at him "You probably could use the extra calories."

"Sure, why not. We can look out for the others there. Besides, I don't dare to go back inside to get that CD I found. The manager looks like he's about to blow up."

"I can go back in to get it for you." She volunteered

"No! I mean…that's okay. Let's just go get those smoothies."

"Whatever floats your boat." Jessica shrugged before they walked back down to the food court.

Lauren spun the earring rack for the ninth time as Heero stood by, his arms crossed, waiting for her to find the pair that she was looking for. "Any luck?"

Nope, but I know they're here." She replied confidently "I just have to look harder."

"Wouldn't it be easier to ask the sales clerk so we can get out of here?" 

"That takes all the fun out of looking. Shopping is supposed to be an adventure."

"What if you don't find what you're looking for?"

"Well, then we'll kill a lot of time while I look. You don't mind, do you?"

Heero sighed and gazed over at the shelf of crystal necklaces "Not at all. Take all the time you need."

"Thanks!" She went back to spinning the rack, looking up and down each side for something that he couldn't even identify.

Heero walked over to another rack on the other side of the store and began to spin it around. "What are you looking for?" He asked

"Honestly, I don't know. I just figured I'd know when I found them."

He sighed again and began to hold up "various pairs "These?"

"No."

"What about these ones?"

"Too big."

"And these?"

"Too pink."

"What's wrong with these?"

"They're too big for you to use right away." A sales woman came over to him and picked a pair off of the shelf "We don't have many guys that get their ears done here but we do have some nice new male jewelry lines in and this would look good on you." She showed him the silver hoop with the black and blue stone.

"I don't know."

"Trust me it's perfect for you, now just sit down here."

"What are you doing?"

"It won't even hurt. I promise."

Heero sat absolutely still as she picked up the gun and shot the earring through his left ear. "There, you're all set. Just make sure to clean it every day and rotate the ring every few hours. That will be $10.99." Heero paid the woman and then walked back over to where Lauren was waiting in line with a pair of silver hoops.

"I didn't know you were going to get your ear done." She looked at him

"She did what to me?" Heero's hand flew to his ear where he found the hoop stuck in "I didn't want that to happen."

"Don't worry about it baby, it's looks nice on you." Lauren paid for her earrings and looked at her watch "Let's get going, we have to meet the others."

Heero sighed, touched his earring again and then followed her out of the store.

"So when are you going to get the lotion in?" Andi asked the sales clerk

"We just got sold out of it about a week ago. It isn't a very popular scent so it will be awhile before we get in another shipment."

"It's popular with me!" She protested, holding onto the candles, body cream, linen spray, silky lotion, and various other products in the moonlight path scent

"I'll talk to the manager and see what we can do but in the meantime, why don't you try another scent?"

"I don't want any other scent. This is what I wear."

Quatre sighed and gazed around the store. Although it smelt better then the food court did, he still couldn't understand her obsession with that one scent. He had taken a sniff from one of the bottles she was holding and then smelt a bottle of the scent on the shelf below it and he couldn't tell the difference. "We have to get going soon." He mentioned, glancing down at his watch

"I'll leave as soon as she can give me a date in the near future when they'll be getting in a new shipment."

"I told you miss, we won't be getting in anymore for a few more weeks."

"Look lady." Andi glared flames at her "I got woke up three hours before I normally do which put me in a bad mood off the bat. Now you're trying to tell me that you're not going to get in a certain product because all of the stupid bitches in the world don't think it's cool enough for them to wear. If I were you, and believe me, you'd be better off, you'd just walk into the back room, tell your manager a little white lie about how people have been asking for that product all day and get in a shipment quite soon. I wouldn't want to make you face my wrath."

The woman sighed "If I do that for you, will you leave?"

"After I pay for rest of this stuff."

"Fine. The product should be in within a week." She rang up the products and then Quatre paid the $57.98 and walked out of the store

"I almost felt sorry for that woman." He said while they were walking back down to where Jessica and Trowa were sitting

"Sleep deprivation can be a dangerous thing. Now you know what happens when people wake me up before 11." She smiled up at him "Do you want a smoothie?"

"Sure, why not." He sighed and nodded at Wufei who had come out from the electronics store.

"What did you end up buying?" He asked, wrinkling his nose at the scent of the bag 

"Everything that a moonlight path could offer minus the lotion." Quatre replied dryly "I think that this is the last time I'm going to go shopping with a group of girls."

Wufei smirked and shook his head "We might as well get out of here." He commented "At least before they decide that the need something else."

"What the hell?" Heero stood up and stared at Duo who was trying to hold onto a huge cage with a brightly colored bird inside "What did you get?"

"My Henry bird died awhile ago and these had these ones on sale so I bought a new one." Donna declared proudly "Meet Caesar." 

"Get your smoothies to go." Heero told the rest of them "Let's just get out of here now."

"What's your hurry?" Lauren asked them "We haven't even gone to the toy store or JC Penny's or anywhere else yet. Are you in that big of a hurry to go home?"

"Yes!" The five guys exclaimed in unison, finally agreeing on something

***

"So, what do you think about the music?" Donna asked Duo, practically yelling

"What?" Duo shouted over the roar of the speakers

"Are you having fun?" She shouted a little bit louder

"I left my gun at home." He replied

"No, are you having a good time?" She yelled 

"I can't hear you!" He answered

"Never mind." She replied, shaking her head and rejoining her group of friends who were dancing in the middle of the floor.

"Where are your friends?" Rox walked over to them "I thought they'd be here?"

"They're in the corner sulking because except for Duo, none of them seem to be able to dance." Lauren giggled a little

"They'll dance. We just have to make them." Andi shrugged and walked over to pull Quatre to his feet

"I told you, I'm no good at this." He protested

"Just relax." She replied "You're a white boy, if you sway back and forth and nod, they'll think you belong in a boy band."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked 

"Just that it's a basic fact of life that white boys can't dance."

Quatre shook his head but did as she had directed and then found out that he had a better sense of rhythm then what he had originally expected. 

"Not bad." Rox's older sister, Rose, commented "Maybe there is hope for you yet."

"I guess it's not as bad as I originally thought." He shrugged and went back to what he was doing

Heero and Lauren were basically joined at the waist, just grinding together no matter what the beat was. Trowa and Jessica were talking with a few of her friends, basically ignoring the music while Wufei just stood slightly away from the group, gazing in as the music changed tempo and they all began to sway together. He spied a few girls gazing at him out of the corner of his eye and was obviously relieved when Rox grabbed him and pulled him into the crowd of dancing couples. "Not much of a dancer?" She asked him

"No, not really. I just didn't feel like staying at home so I came with the rest of the guys."

"Don't dance, don't shop, don't date. What do you do?" She asked

"Who said I don't date?" He asked, "I will once I find the right girl. I'm just not one for pursuing a meaningless relationship just to say that I have one."

"That's probably the smartest thing to do." She replied "But what about me?"

"What about you?" He asked, the slight smile fading from his face as he studied her a little bit more intently

She had to shy back slightly away from his dark gaze "I just was wondering. From what I've noticed in school over the past few weeks, other then those five, I'm the only girl you willingly speak to and I think we've come a long way. I know I'm beginning to feel something for you and I was just wondering if you felt the same."

He studied her for a moment longer "I haven't felt like this about anyone for quite some time now but I wasn't going to say anything until I was certain. I knew that you had feelings for me, you made that quite obvious so now what do you want to do about it?"

Rox seemed incredibly taken back "I-I-I wasn't quite expecting that answer. I'm not sure about what I want now."

"When you're sure, then come back to tell me." Wufei released her as the song ended "If you're strong enough to come to terms with your own emotions, then you're strong enough to deal with me. If you can't even deal with what you're thinking, then how do you expect to deal with the emotions of another person?" He glanced at his watch "I'm going to get going home. There's no point in my staying around here any longer." He hesitated and then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before making his way out of the crowded cafeteria. 

"Who was that guy?" Rose came up behind her "Why would you let him kiss you?"

"What do you mean?" Rox asked

"He's not cute or anything, I'm surprised you're interested in him."

"He's hot." Rox replied with a smile "And besides that, he's smarter then any guy you'd ever be able to get."

"Mike is smart." Rose protested, "He's got a job at least."

"So he works in the woods, big deal. Wufei has more brains in his bellybutton lint then Mike could think about having in his entire body."

"You stupid little bitch." Rose spat at her "You wouldn't know anything about a good guy to begin with."

"Obviously I know more then you do." Rox replied, walking away from her

"So you two hook up yet?" Lauren asked

"Not really. He said something about my having to realize my own emotions before I would be strong enough to deal with him."

"He has a good point." Andi spoke up, walking over "Just think about it."

"I have been ever since he said it. I really like him but I can't figure out what he means and I won't be able to do what he wants until I understand him."

"Just keep thinking about it." Quatre wrapped his arms around Andi "You'll figure it out eventually. You're not stupid, if you were, he wouldn't have given you the time of day."

"Gahh!" Rox screamed, covering his ears "My brain!"

"You have a brain?" One of her friends bounced over to her "I have a penis."

"Can I play with it?" Rox asked immediately

Alisha grinned "Maybe later. It's 8 feet and 2 ½ inches long. You won't be able to handle it."

"What color is the sperm?" Another blond girl came over to them 

"Duh Lindsey, sperm is always blue. It has to be, it's like a rule or something."

"Nuh-uh!" Andi yelled from across the room "What about the purple sperm? You're always discriminating against purple sperm."

"It doesn't exist." Alisha yelled back "Sperms always have to be blue, it's a fact of life or something."

"You guys are weird." Lindsey shook her head and started to laugh.

"I need to figure out what he means." Rox shook off that conversation

"Why? Is he that hot up close?" Lindsey asked excitedly

"He has a penis. That's good enough." Alisha smiled

"He's not like the guys around here." Rox tried to explain to them "He's different somehow."

"Well…yeah…they're all different." Lindsey pointed out to her "That's what makes them so cool."

"Guys, I'm going to go home and try to figure this out." She replied, saying goodbye to rest of the people there that she hung out with before leaving the building and walking down the street. "Come to terms with myself. Isn't that just like knowing who you are and if it is, then why didn't he just say it that way. I know who I am, that's pretty hard not to do. At least I think I do." She paused for a moment, "Maybe that's what he meant…all the questioning. I don't remember ever thinking something completely solid. It's always a might or a maybe. That has to be it. Until I can make a decision for myself, then I won't know who I really am and if I don't know who I really am, then how would I know that he's the right guy for me. Wow, this thinking stuff isn't as hard as it seems."

"It can be kind of fun once you start." Wufei stepped out from behind a tree in a yard "I had a feeling that you'd understand what I meant as soon as you got away from your bubble headed friends. You're getting there and I have more faith in you now then what I did an hour ago." He took her hand in his "I'll walk you home and we'll figure this out some more. It always good to have someone who's willing to walk with you down your chosen path."

"Wufei, we missed the turn to my house." She reminded him

"We're going to take the long way home." He replied with a smile* * *

"Viem be voyte vya mugno wetu." Duo sang out happily in chorus a week later.

"Finally, he's on key." Donna sighed, "It only took three weeks of remedial chorus

Mrs. Dawson smiled happily from behind the piano. "Sounds good, Duo. Keep it up!"

"So he does have a decent voice." Andi commented, "If I didn't just hear it, I wouldn't believe it."

"Maybe she should hold the entire class after school some day. If she can work a miracle on him, there's nothing saying that she can't do it for the rest of the people." Lauren flipped through the sheet music, looking for the solo she had been given. 

"The only difference is that he wanted to sing, the rest of the people here are mostly just here for the grade or because they needed the credit for something." Amanda spoke up from where she was filling on an application for a college.

"Why are you doing that already?" Andi asked

"I want to do my last year of high school and my first year of college combined, it's a practical use of time at least." Amanda shrugged 

"But you're not even a junior yet." Lauren pointed out

"I need to practice filling out the application now so I don't mess up on the copy that I actually end up sending out." She replied, writing in her social security number.

"I honestly can't see you in college." Andi replied, "You're too optimistic, they'll all end up eating you alive."

Amanda just shrugged and kept on writing.

"Great job!" Mrs. Dawson stood up from behind the piano and started to clap. "This may be our best concert yet if we can get those harmony parts to mesh a little bit better. Let's try I've Got A Home In a Dat Rock now."

"I've got a home in a rock 'cause my life really stinks." Lauren started to hum off key

"Can't you see?" Andi added

Quatre and Duo just smiled and shook their heads in the back of the room.


	7. Section 7

Heero was surfing through the school's files in his study hall once again, trying desperately to find the information that would allow them to finish the mission and spend the rest of their time in the village without any disturbance. "No, no, no, no, no…" He mentally marked off the areas that he had already infiltrated and found lacking. "Maybe…" He spotted a folder in John Cain's files marked "Ottoman Zone". He clicked into it, broke through the security and opened up the first document and then felt like slamming his head against the table. "OZ orders, OZ leaders, OZ letters, OZ members." He muttered, "I can't believe this."

"What's going on?" Wufei came over to him and glanced over his shoulder "You found it?"

"Hn." Heero pulled up the first document and after copying them all to a disk, printed them out for further use. "How do you think we should go about this?"

"Destroy those who need to be." Wufei shrugged, "They can find new teachers in time for the new semester but we need to get rid of the ones here ASAP. Who's in on it?"

"Mr. Cain, Mrs. Griffin, Mrs. O, and Mr. Connell." He replied glumly "Those are just the ones listed here at least."

"That's probably it then." Wufei decided with a sigh "Let's just bring in the poisons tomorrow and let Maxwell do his thing.

"Hai." Heero hid the papers inside of history binder and shut it, not realizing that the history teacher who was in command had been glancing over his shoulder with a frown on his face the entire time.

Mr. Cain hurried back to his room where he took the files off of the school's network. It hadn't been the greatest idea in the first place but since he didn't want his wife finding out that he was a part of the most powerful governmental organization in the universe, he had figured that school was the only place safe enough to store them. Now he knew why those five boys had looked so familiar, they were those damned Gundam pilots that Durmail had warned him about during his briefing. Now because of his attention deficit disorder, the entire mission might be in danger. 

"What's going on?" The English teacher came into his room and shut the door behind her "Did something happen?"

"Those Gundam pilots showed up and they found us out." He reported glumly, "We have to warn Nadine and Scott about it so we can get out of here fast."

"Won't that seem kind of suspicious?" Lori asked

"Not with the way we've all been complaining about the way things are around here. They'll probably just think that it's been coming for awhile."

"But the students." She protested, "What are they going to do about the regents?"

"They'll fail but don't worry, most of them would anyways." He replied, "Put in your resignation tonight and don't bother coming back in tomorrow.

"Don't bother." Trowa's voice came from the doorway. "You won't need it." He pulled out a small handgun and aiming it at Lori Griffin, shot it twice, making her fall to the floor.

"The other two have been taken care of." Duo came up behind him "I'm just glad Heero didn't wait too long before telling us."

"Do you really think you'll get away with this?" John demanded, "This organization goes way beyond what you could possibly understand."

"Doesn't matter." Quatre came up and into the room "We're taking it apart piece by piece and you're the last part we need to dispose of here."

"Not going to happen." Mr. Cain grinned evilly and threw a small tear gas bomb at the three boys before grabbing a small black stick from his desk and climbing into the windowsill "You'll never defeat me!" He laughed hysterically as he jumped, pushing a button that activated a thermal powered helicopter, not unlike the one Duo had sitting at home "I'm going to rule the world!"

"We got three of them." Wufei and Heero walked up behind the other boys "He's not going to last too much longer, not with the FBI looking for him."

"When did you contact the FBI?" Duo asked

Heero shrugged "I hacked into the website after someone shouted his name in the study hall and I realized he had been watching what I was doing. That's why I had Wufei run to find you three so we could get rid of them all before they escaped. Anyways, he's now on the top ten most wanted criminals in the country at number four."

"So now what?" Wufei asked

"Hold on for a second." Heero booted up one of the computers and tapped into his personal laptop at home "I just got a message from Dr. Jay."

"What does he want?" Quatre asked, leaning in closer to look

The message was blurry but understandable. "Gundams, just heard the news here. You have failed your mission as a whole but you did a good enough job so that they won't bother in that area anymore. I have a new mission waiting for you five back here. Return immediately." The line went dead, as did all the sounds in the room.

"I don't want to go." Duo was the first one to speak "Not now. Not when I've almost got her."

"I hate to say it, but I don't want to fight anymore either." Quatre said softly "Not after being here."

"Not after finding them." Heero pointed out glumly "But we have no choice, we have to."

"They're going to notice that those teachers are dead." Wufei pointed out "We won't be safe here anymore."

"We do have to leave." Trowa sighed, "As much as I'm going to hate to."

"Who's leaving?" The five girls walked into the room and screamed when the saw Mrs. Griffin's body on the floor

"Shh!" All five guys hushed "Our mission is complete." Heero replied, "We were sent here for a purpose and it's over."

"So you have to go." Andi said, her face falling

"There's no way around it." Quatre replied, walking over to hug her

"Can't you do something?" Rox pleaded with Wufei, "Anything?" He shrugged and forced himself to look away from her.

"When are you leaving?" Lauren asked

"Tonight." Heero replied, "After we get our things together."

"I guess there's nothing you guys can do." Donna shrugged "I mean, it's not like we can go with you or anything."

Duo started to grin, "Guys, what do you think old Jay would do if we showed up with them?"

Trowa began to smile "What would he be able to do?" He asked, "If we tell him that if they don't stay, we don't fight."

"I wasn't serious!" Donna exclaimed

"I'm all for it." Andi was the first to agree "Gets me out of here and away from my family two years early."

"I'll miss them but they should understand." Lauren nodded, "Besides, eventually my mom will look on it as a great learning experience or something."

"I'm out of here next year anyways." Jessica pointed out "I'll just put off college for a year or so."

All nine of them turned to Donna "It's not like I'm dating him or anything." She protested "But I don't want to be stuck here all by myself and besides," She smiled with the memory "Didn't you say you know a place where it's legal for me to drink?"

"Tonight, 2 AM. We'll pick you guys up at your houses and then we'll go get our Gundams. Then we'll get back to space." Heero decided, his eyes lit up in a way they had never been before.

"Fine with us." The girls ran out and back to their classes, leaving the five guys to make a quick escape from the school to go back to their home to begin packing. The time flew by until the five girls were picked up, one by one. "I can't believe I'm doing this!" Donna squeezed her stuffed dinosaur tightly "No more listening to Dad call me a whore."

"No more having to be perfect." Lauren added

"Or being looked down on for being me." Jessica sighed

"No more being told that my ideas are wrong." Andi put in

"No more…Damn it! You guys took all the good lines!" Rox whined, making them all laugh as they found their way back to the hayfield where everything had begun. They split off into groups of two and climbed up into the Gundams, all except for Duo and Donna. "What the hell!" Donna exclaimed, pushing her way through a herd of cows that were blocking their way to Deathscythe.

"Come on Bessy!" Duo pleaded with a cow that was chewing on the leg of the mobile suit "Just move!"

"See if this will work." Donna tossed him a bag of grape juice

"What good with grape juice do?" Duo asked, holding it in his hands

"What doesn't grape juice do?" She asked

Duo sighed and tossed it further into the field, causing a stampede of cattle as they raced towards it. "Oh my God! It's a grape juice revolution!" Donna sighed, slapped him, and then climbed into the Gundam to blast off into space by his side.

  
  
  
  


*There, it's over. I hope you're happy Rox because I almost want to throw in some other stuff. I thought it was all over and then you start getting on me to read it again. For everyone else who took the time to read this to the end, I'm so sorry for wasting your time.* 


End file.
